United Kingdoms of Hyrule
by Villo54
Summary: As the end was near, their quest was over. but for link, zelda, and the twilight princess the end was only thier beginning of something new...something not of this world. rated T for violence and suggestive themes. may go up later in the story
1. Dawn of a new age

**Well here goes nothing guys this is my first fanfic ever so go easy on the reviews. This story begins at the end of twilight princess so warning spoilers. There is a MAJOR twist ending so like it hate it? DGAF just positive review it. got any ideas for the story continue? send them in the PM. ENJOY! **

* * *

><p>Finished. That one phrase still repeating in the young warrior's tired mind over and over again. As the Evil King Gannondorf stood motionless unable to fight the said hero anymore, Link stepped near him to reach out and retrieve the Master sword from his foe's lower torso. He gave a good tug at the sword and with no resistance at all. As the hero chosen by the goddesses left to return to Zelda, something was amiss as if a tapping sound almost sounds like a beeping coming from the dead body, but he quickly disregarded the minor annoyance. "It's all over Zelda, he's dead now."<p>

Upon the mentioning of her name also covered in grime answered, "It appears so; you have saved us all from him and the twilight."

With sudden but polite modesty, "well I wouldn't have done it without mid-MIDNA! " shrieked the hero then running at speeds impossible for any man to compare to toward a bright light emitting from the top of a nearby hill. His cheeks swelling up at realizing his friend could be lost. Up along the hill in front of the epic battle between good and evil, light and darkness, laid a unrecognizable figure link has never seen before on his perilous journey to defeat the evil Gannondorf.

Though very foreign to him, the odd person appeared as a female twili with similar features of his partner of her fiery orange hair flowing freely in both behind her back and in front was two hair strands bound together by some kind of weird yet elegant stone keeper right in the middle of her well-formed and matured bosoms. On her face was a beauty to behold, her eyes gently decorated with a light hue of purple matching her lips as the same exotic color as well. Still observing this beautiful woman, link could not help but realize that her wardrobe as well held erotic too in a sense of little imagination to describe. Her robes loosely hung over her slender shoulders and barely covering her ample sized breasts. Realizing what he was staring at, quickly snapped to reality and shocked to see the very same beautiful women he was observing too closely standing before him with two crimson eyes...those eyes, something within those deep pools of red proved to link who she really was...the twilight princess.

Midna stared curiously at link, entertained by his dumbfounded look, simply asked, "What? Say something!"

Only to still hear silence she added thru a slight arrogant tone, "Am I so beautiful that you have no words left?"

"Yes" was all that he could say, she was right he had no words TO say but only to just drink in the view before him. Both stared into each other's eyes, midna saw deep circles of blue showing full of life and energy while link saw sparks of mischief and something he couldn't put his finger on in those swirls of red. Their faces closing in both cheeks touching with both colors of their eyes close enough to mend in a mix of a rich purple. Something inside them both sparked, it was something but not fully realized by the both of this situation would take forever if left unchecked, princess Zelda alerted the two companions from dreamland reminding them of their duties they had to finish.

"Yes, right we must go to the mirror chambers, goddesses only know what is still raging in the twilight realm." answered the princess of shadows.

"Well midna you don't have to leave this instance, why not enjoy the light world a bit more?" questioned link with desperation hidden across his words.

The twilight princess thought about it, " weeeeell why not? Those idiots in the council can handle the realm for ONE more day." she giggled. So Midna warped them to kakariko village hot springs for her last, and unknown towards the other two, but her final night forever. The rest of the day was nothing but rest for the trio though it was relaxing first in the springs. During the entire journey, link never actually got an even small chance of sitting down but moving constantly to a temple or doing side quests that help him to a temple.

Once they arrived, "I don't know about you two but I'm jumping in." In addition, just like that, he peeled off his sweaty, dirty and bloodied tunic from his sweaty, dirty, and either his blood or someone else's bloodied body, then his coarse boots last his undergarments and stepped right into the easing waters. In the other side of the spring, both princesses waded in the pool as well. Fortunately, for link, the steam from the springs that usually is a veil used for privacy was not there but a low fog was all he could see. What also he could see were two beautiful princesses of the light and dark in their . . . prime also. A shining grin swept across links face as he sat and enjoyed the view unknown to him but the said women were doing the same but with an interesting conversation.

"It's how long?" asked Zelda in a wide grin.

"Hehehehe I'm not sure but i was this close in checking." the cheeky shadow princess stated while holding out two fingers close together. As the rest of the twilight continued with its cycle, so did the perverse thinking.

During their entire conversing, link listened intently to what they were talking about but only able to hear inaudible whispering. Nevertheless, he continued to find what they were discussing until . . .

"Do you mind O hero of light?" midna blushed when she saw her partner staring while covering herself up, Zelda did the same.

'Shit shit shit shit they're hot my life is now complete and now I'm dead' link repeated over in his head

'This would've been the perfect romantic moment with him' midna thought with a curved smile

Zelda got up and grabbed her clothes 'I would've had my way with his godly body if it wasn't for shadow bitch over here'

All three of them had a rich hue of red stretched across their faces after realizing what they were just thinking.

Link had to think fast to avoid another one of midna's 'punishments' "Ok guys it's starting to get late we need to call it a day."

Midna still glaring at link. "Fine get dressed", and turned to Zelda, "we'll head to your castle and leave tomorrow morning?"

"Good plan, I'll have an order for dinner to be served for the chefs at what's left of the castle, midna you know the way." The said princess sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck with a weak smile while the sky was turning from twilight to nighttime and in a matter of time, the moon cast its white bright beams onto the land. Midna turned to see link all dressed and slapping on his iconic floppy green hat.

The twilight princess opened up a portal and the three stepped through and arrived in the castle courtyard. Zelda called out to the servants that were able to stay inside the castle during the battle and ordered a small feast to be served. The dinner went by well and delicious until a large frame man almost husky build burst pasted the kitchen doors and toward the main table with a large friendly smile. He stood very tall almost six and half feet with tanned skin. The facial features consists of round cheeks fully rose colored , a thick neck a very intense shine on his head from the lack of hair, and a long braid of hair on the chin including a clean shave from the rest of his face. Wore all white with the sleeves rolled up and an apron with a few stains of meat. Something was odd about the man. Something TOO friendly.

"Oh ho ho your highness it is relieving to see you unharmed. I hope my masterpiece is full satisfactory?"

"Yes it is Alton absolutely grand as always, but please call me Zelda you're my friend remember?" though an unusual relationship between the princess of hyrule and the royal cook, they got along without any problems.

"Chuchuchu oh Zelda you always know what to say to make a chef his day! By the way those are ya'll little friends?" Alton asked pointing at link and midna.

"Oh my manners! Alton this is link, our savior from the twilight that spread throughout the land."

"Oh chuchuchu it is a fine pleasure to finally meet you linky!" midna could not help but giggle and cover her mouth at the name her friend was given.

"Likewise Alton." replied the hero with a gritted smile after hearing the name.

The Zelda turned and gestured toward her counterpart. "And this", said the princess practically voicing out acid, "is midna, princess of the twilight realm."

"Ah cucu it so lovely to meet you as well middy!" link snorted and nearly choked out laughing with his partners nickname.

"Ah very pretty girl aint she linky?" Alton winked and jabbed his elbow toward link. The laughing stopped and both link and midna froze with a deep shade of red.

Link turned to the chef replied in a stutter," w-why o-o-of course Alton v-v-very beautiful." and again blushed even harder.

"Oh chuchuchu indeed, it's good that you make some friends Zelda it truly is. If any of ya'll need me I'll be in my little kitchen, enjooooy the food!" said the over friendly chef and then returned to the back of the hall.

'What a strange man he is' thought the chosen hero still resting his gaze on midna thinking about what Alton said

For the rest of the dinner went by quietly, not a single word exchanged. When the three were finished Zelda broke the silence," i hope you two enjoyed the meal Alton prepared. Shall we head for bed?" The two nodded and followed princess Zelda since link and the other princess did not have a permanent residence, Zelda directed the two to the guest rooms near her chambers. "Today has been a very long one, so i wish you both a goodnight."

The two dungeon crawlers both said their goodnights to the hyrule royal and headed to their respective rooms until midna stopped him in front of their two doors. "Link, Could i talk to you for a minute?"

The hero shifted to the side of his door and simply smiled. "Sure midna what do you need to talk about?"

With that said, midna stepped closer to him until they're were inches away from each other. Both the fiery crimson and the cooling waters almost battling between the two. She cupped both sides of his head, gently spoke. "this." and smashed her lips against his with such passion. Link was pushed against the wall while Midna slide one of her hands over his head under the silly hat to grab a grip of his hair while the other curled around his neck closing the distance between them.

To both his and her surprise he did not reject, avoid . . . or even resist he just willingly let her lock her lips with his. On pure instinct, link wrapped his arm around her curved waist and the other behind her head grabbing in whole. He returned the favor with greater fury his tongue begging for an entrance. Midna let him in with both tongues clashing with each other tasting unique almost forbidden flavors. His taste to her was pure ecstasy, in truth, this may have been her first kiss but it was her best first kiss. Her taste was sweeter than anything desert he had back in Ordon, her continuous moaning in his moaning just absolutely intoxicating, he needed more of her.

Link slid his arm off her waist and slowly dragged down her thigh then lifted her leg and wrapped around his waist. Seeing what he was trying to accomplish, midna shifted her body and threw her other leg up around the other side of his strong body. Having his opportunity, link turned and slammed her against the door beside them causing both to break for a quick breath midna was about to go back to sample his smooth lips but missed as he dove his mouth to the side of her neck and smoothly biting down for even more pleasure. This was too much for her; it felt so good having his strong arms around her. The way he is touching her. She needed more of him.

"Ooooh. . . Link . . . Ahhh ungh." she moaned.

Their eyes ripped open at the second something inside them clicked, they both released each other's embrace snatching each other's hands to their sides and staring deeply trying to figure out what to say about this sudden. . . Outburst.

Links face had the deepest shade of red spread across still rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly staring into the ceiling. "Um . . . well . . . I . . . you . . . goodnight midna!" and quickly darted into his room avoiding her eyes.

She just stood there silently. That did it, which confirmed something was more forming over the past months than mere friendship. Midna pressed her back against her room door and slid down hugging her knees to her chest, smiling with joy the whole entire time before she retired to go to sleep.

As the bright sun hung lazily over the horizons beyond the mountains, all around hyrule was stirring from their slumbers and preparing for the day. The morning went as usual; the three arrived at the dining hall while a wave of servants serving morning breakfast. Midna poked around the remaining food still wondering if last night was real. Feeling his strong warm embrace, his hot breath on her skin, his taste. . .

"OH chuchuchu it's good to see ya'll this morning, how did the sleepy time go? Good i hope!" said the familiar over friendly voice.

"I slept well and ready for today, as for you Alton?" the hyrule royal replied half groggingly half sarcastically.

"I slept like a little grand baby on softs clouds Zelda. How about you two?" link and midna were staring into to the finished up plate perked up at the chefs question. They both blushed slightly at remembering . . . last night.

Both answered at an odd unison" oh i we both slept great, yeah, never better." their voices trailing off was a clear indicator it was better than expected to the bubbly chef. Zelda observed the two with a curious look on her face then shrugged and finished the last of her eggs.

"that's just very grand to hear ya'll had a nice night, well i need to go clean those darn dishes if ya need me ya'll know where to find little old me bye bye linky and middy!" As swiftly the large man entered, disappeared through the double doors.

'Oh goddesses help me' pleaded the two tormented souls.

Zelda finished and sat up," shall we get going?"

"Yes of course ill warp us to the arbiter grounds" quickly replied the twilight princess. She turned at link then Zelda asked "ready?"

Zelda and link nodded and stood next to her. "Ok let's do this." link braced himself for the twilight to envelop him for the twisting sensation then lose his breakfast and closed his eyes shut. A few moments had passed with no twilight feeling or the dreaded puking. Link creaked one eye open to see they were still outside the dining hall." humph that's strange, let me try it again." link repeated the process again then nothing happened.

Link faced midna in concern." what's wrong?"

Frustration swept across her emotion to figure out what is the problem. "I don't understand, we are supposed to be there." midna concentrated as hard as she could and tried several times before giving up. This isn't right.

"well we still have Epona" gesturing toward link" and others horses in the stables." inquired Zelda. Soon the group headed for the royal stables but with bitter disappointment with no evidence of the trios way of fast transport. "Where did they go?"

"Do not worry princess ill call out to Epona" link assured and pulled out the whistle ilia gave him during his journey and gave the wooden instrument a good tune loudly. Minutes passed by and no sign of Epona. Concern and worry was painted on his face as he stood out to the opening of the stable looking out on of castle town and beyond hyrule field. Something was wrong.

Midna stepped to his side" I'm sure Epona is fine, in fact i bet she is chewing some grass with ilia back in Ordon right now." As comical as that picture would be, link only turned his worried look into a small smile. Midna turned to link and Zelda." well i guess we are going to have to walk there."

"But that's almost a days walk to there!" exclaimed the hyrule princess.

"indeed it will." link agreed with the princess, thou it wasn't too much for him to start with.

Midna nodded then stated while observing the two "well i guess we should get started then."

As the two Hylians agree, the three set out toward the desert. However, thru the whole eased and carefree hike, Link felt nervous and have a wave of anxiety rushed within the courageous young man as if a new evil was growing, more powerful than Gannondorf himself. He shrugged off the thought thinking it was just paranoia, in his quest he learned to be on edge and be overly cautious all the time so it was nothing. During the trek to the arbiter grounds, the trio has been observing strange events, not like the twilight spreading but whooping almost a continuous chopping sound ringing in the distant skies.

On the last night before arriving to the arbiter grounds, nighttime had quickly taken over the skies. Unable to continue the three gathered around a small but effective fire at keeping them all warm built by their hero of twilight and light. Within hours, both princesses Zelda and midna drifted off in sleep without any problems. Link on the other hand had difficulty to sleep and when he did fall asleep, it was not a very pleasant one:

_He slashed stabbed violently and gracefully at the large shadowy figures combating him. Thou battling deadly monsters and bloodthirsty demons in his quest to save hyrule, this one was different he wasn't fighting nightmarish creatures . . . but men the same as link. Simple humans were a long shot from what the hero saw. Tall armored warriors as him though not using spears, swords, or even a bow and arrows but using some object sounding loudly and exploding in their hands and not injuring them in the least._

_The armor they wore was also a mystery. During his journey, link had encountered many Hylian soldiers with sheets of metal armor protecting them or steel chainmail for protection. No, these types of armor were different. Every time link had an opening to make a fatal attack on these unknown enemies, the blows were simply deflected and hardly made a scratch on them. Hell, he couldn't even get close enough to see what they were made of. All over their bodies, link desperately looked for any exposed skin as a weakness to kill them quickly but ending his search in complete failure. Covering all over their bodies was the strange armor except for their faces that was replaced for even stranger and more sinister article of protection._

_The masks they wore symbolized, as they were not from here, dressed over their shoulder all the way over to their heads like a hood. On the side of their faces was a something he couldn't tell what it was. Before he could react, one of them was straight in front of him raising the strange device pointed at link and a casting of pain more horrific than the sharpest arrows of hyrule dipped in lava from Death Mountain could not describe the pain from that one masked man had given him. Blood was slowly dripping to the ground from his chest. Link only stood in horror on what has happened but before he could again attack again, in the matter of minutes a shroud of the same darkness overtook the brave hero and consumed him entirely._

"AHHHHHH FUCK!" screaming after his horrific night mare link sprang straight up his whole body drenched in sweat and bits of grass still clinging to his battle hardened tunic. His floppy forest colored hat fallen off and rested right beside him. Link whipped his head left and right wondering if those men were still there. Nothing he saw. Link desperately search all over for the vivid pain but to no avail. The sun shone steadily above the horizon casting its powerful everlasting light throughout all of hyrule.

"Link?...LINK! Are you ok?" Quirked a familiar and gentle voice. "I'm fine." he responded with his voice trailing off.

"You always do that before we go into a temple…,"she questioned

"True but this time it wasn't Gannon…or the others."

"Then who this time?" Midna added

"I don't know...something big that's for sure..."

The shadow princess smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder to reassure her destined hero. "Well I will be right behind you Link every step of the way to fight beside whatever we shall face."

"You're right Midna. Thank you." link said as he smiled weakly.

As the three finished the breakfast from dried rations their hero still had...thou not as delicious as royal meals that are prepared for the two princesses had experience. Never the less it was still food. After enough was consumed, link only watched quietly at the twilight princess from the amount of beauty as she sat across from the smoldering fire. To think that the hotheaded and sassy imp link had time to know this whole time was really this woman before him in all her glory. To think this was the same women that 'attacked' him the night before, he just could not explain why. Not that he didn't enjoy it just took him by surprise but link then noticed something else. Again, with the choice of an outfit she had was still hypnotizing to him. The dress of royalty was that little piece of cloth that covers her tall slender figure, hugs the curves of her luxurious body, and still barely covers her ample breas-.

"Link…what in the name of Din are you staring at?" snapped Midna with a crimson anger over her light grey skin. Thou she doesn't tolerate perverts...link was different. Everything they have faced, he stood firm and fought valiantly against the horrific evils in all of hyrule and the twilight realm as well. Throughout the whole journey both her and link went through everything together from the bitter freezing cold white atop the Snowpeak Mountains to the hellish temperatures of the gerudo desert. Even still when both agreed as friends to fight for each other, she couldn't help but think there might have been something more during the cliché of a journey. In addition, it excited her for someone handsome as her blue-eyed beast to have interest in her, in the twilight realm, she was the most feared and no mere boy or man could work up his courage to even talk to her, if they did, her crude remarks and a harsh verbal bashing quickly annihilated their fate.

"I...I...I'm sorry midna it's just I'm not used to you in this...form." stammered the young hero.

"Hehehehe its fine Linky." Giggled the shadow the princess. 'Oh goddesses he is so cute when he's embarrassed.'

'Gah that name, why must she call me that, it's bad enough that strange man calls me that!' link wondered then curled his frown back into a devious smile. "Ah it sure is a nice day out today, don't you agree Middy!"

After hearing this midna responded while gritting her teeth" why yes it is."

The hyrulian royal watched in disgust as she watched the two conversed. 'Why in the hell do these two act like a married couple? Does she not know I have had my eyes on his sculpted ass first? Hell we were destined to be together by the goddesses themselves!' Zelda also thought in a un-lady like manner.

-Back in Ordon 1730 HRS-

Ilia sat by waiting for her childhood friend to return was struck with a sudden feeling of jealousy. "I don't know why but i think someone is making a move on my man." Unknown to the farm girl was two shadowy figures hidden in the grass lying flat on their stomachs covered in grass themselves from head to toe spied on epona's caretaker from a distance.

"Sir ETE of operation?" asked one of the grass covered men.

"Execution in 30 mites." whispered the other one

"Yes sir."

-Zoras Domain-

After the defeat of that vicious creature of the water temple, peace has resumed throughout his domain and his people of the zoras. He pondered how a green clad hero has fought through countless enemies to unfreeze his small blue kingdom while thinking this sitting in his throne room. Before he could finish his train of thought, a zoran guard stormed through the throne room doors.

"Your majesty, we have a serious threat approaching our domain!"

When the guard gestured his prince to follow it wasn't long to see what the threat was. The first thing the young prince heard was an awful sound almost a fast chopping sound...

-Arbiter grounds 1800 HRS-

The mirror chamber was still barren after the divine hero of twilight had slain all the monsters and goddesses know what else. Link and the princess of hyrule stood near each other in front of the twilight mirror to the alternate realm, while midna the rightful heir of the throne in the land of twilight, just steps away from the opening itself.

"Well I guess this is farewell, huh? Light and shadow can't mix, as we all know but…."

By this time, links ears perched up of hearing that last word as if a positive comment will come after.

"Never forget that there's another world bound to this one." The twili spoke softly.

"Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin…one cannot exist without the other," the Hylian royal quickly interjected, "I know now the reason the goddesses left the mirror of twilight in this world….they left it because it was their design that we should meet, yes…that is what I believe."

Midna smiled at the theory her opposite had thought up, "Zelda…your words are kind, and your heart is true…if all of hyrule are like you, then maybe you'll do all right."

Zelda pondered for a moment at what exactly the dark princess had meant, but smiled at the complement, and midna continued, "Thank you, well the princess spoke truly: As long as that mirrors around, we could meet again…" the twilight princess bowed her head in sadness with a small glowing tear falling from her face then slowly floated toward the mirror. She remembers everything they have been through; her moments with him were unforgettable. Her look was if an emotional battle raged inside her, she must decide to tell him. . . How she feels. It was now or never and finally concluded "Link…I…see you lat-."

Before midna could send that tear toward the mirror and sever the ties between the worlds of light and twilight forever, a noise almost sounding like a loud metallic pop rang through the air and echoing outward in all directions. Her thoughts snapped and the tear simply crashed to the ground. She and the two Hylians turned and looked up in horror at the scene in front of them unfolding from the chambers entrance.

They were almost twenty. No, more was pouring out of the entrance and closing in on them. Link quickly recognized the unfamiliar creatures from his recent terrifying night scare standing far from him armored from the boots up link tried his absolute best to describe those…things: almost all of them stood at an intimidating height of six feet. The boots were unusual colored at a tan almost a dark brown with laces in front of the boots with writing on the side of them. The clothing almost looked like camouflage, except this pattern wasn't a forest look or even a desert color but with tiny squares in a somewhat random pattern much like the twilight squares with colors of light green, grey, tan , and a darker shade of green. The pant legs were tucked inside the boots much like links but a little baggier. Their elbows and knees were covered by some kind of small nonmetal shields with the same colors as the pants and jackets. At their thighs were small pouches and bags attached to them with two buckles on each leg. The torso protected entirely by the same mysterious armor he had seen in his nightmare last night but he could clearly see the material was a thick fabric not even resembling a fabric anymore. Their groins were shielded also with a triangle like armor part too with the same material of the vest they wore. The shoulders were secured also that seems as they seem attached to the vest as well. The vest itself seemed to be riddled with various pouches and smaller odd-looking ones with some kinds of metallic bars inside them. The last part was the face...the faceless masks they wore on them that was devoid of any emotion. On the masks, left side was a small black tin can attached to the mask. The eyes were shiny almost like glass with if link stared hard enough saw a person's eyes of fierce damnation behind it. They wore these helmets like gear but nothing like the ones he is used to seeing on his quest. They were all closing in. Strange devices embraced at their shoulders. Some of these men had them at their left shoulders some had them at their right. The device themselves were clearer to see for link as they were coming closer.

100 Yards and closing

90 yards

80 yards...

It was a matter of time when they would reach them. Seeing an opportunity link unsheathed the legendary master sword and his battle-ridden shield and stood at a defensive stance and motioned Zelda and midna to get behind him. Defying his request, both princesses stood tall and determined right beside at the ready to fight with him.

Link readied his sword for the upcoming easy kills seeing the men's bulky yet organized jog.

Midna summoning the dark magic's of her people stood on links left seeing the uninvited guests, and also smirking at the thought of a slaughter house with these evil beings as they jogged like a mob yet still in some kind of formation.

Zelda held Her bow and knocked an arrow of light wishing this day would have just gone without any problems as seeing more climb over the coliseum walls and jumping down with a thick black rope attached to them and steadily climbing down on either side of their group flanking them while kicking clumsily at the wall falling down yet as if they were doing it on purpose.

Then before link can comprehend what was happening one of the warriors closest to them raised their device and it exploded but instead of all directions, this went forward with one loud bang.

All in a split second after the pop, the sword of evils bane was viciously ripped out of his hand with a fine red mist expelling out of his left with an extreme amount of pain shot up from his hand. The master sword clanged loudly as it made impact with the ground.

30 yards

20 yards...

Link, using his other non-injured hand, grabbed the injured limb in pain and gritted his teeth. Princess Zelda and the twilight princess stood in horror seeing their hero defeated in mere seconds. Zelda saw the opportunity to redeem herself for her cowardice before the twilight, extended the bow, and released a sacred arrow of light at the one that injured her savior with sheer precision and struck its mark. No effect whatsoever but to make a scratch on those lenses for the invaders eyes without even flinching. The one that she attacked turned and stared back at her with no signs of fear shoulders its weapon and fired only to graze her right arm like a red-hot knife through butter. Streams of blood glistened as it poured from her arm.

15 yards...

This was it, the fall of hyrule and the twilight realm itself after defeating the king of evil very recently, only to be swiftly brought to their knees back again not even a full day has passed.

10 yards...

It is over, all that work for nothing, no happy ending; it's all gone...just the staggering fear of imminent death.

The group was surrounded on all sides. No escape. All the odd devices had barrels pointed right at them. One of the warriors out of the chorus of the yelling from invaders was still audible was screaming a chant or some sort.

None the chaos ensued from them in mere seconds of arriving could have described what would have happened next when the nearest one quickly yelled again even louder with only this:

"UNITED STATES ARMY HANDS UP AND STEP AWAY FROM THE FUCKING MIRROR NOW!"

* * *

><p><strong>Aha what a twist! I hope you enjoy this. There will be more to come if there are some good reviews! if not I don't care I promise to continue without fail. Soooo press the button below. Oh and ETE is abbv. Of estimated time of execution. Moreover, mites are military term of minutes. I do not own any part of the US Military in due time they will own my ass in a year. However, i do own Alton. REVIEW<strong>


	2. Boots on the ground

**CHAPTER 2: BOOTS ON THE GROUND**

**Why is the US Army here? Why are they targeting our hero of twilight, Zelda and midna? What will the fate of hyrule befall to? How do they know about the mirror? READ AND FIND OUT.**

**I do apologize for my absence. It will not happen again, second I am not KIA so more chapters will come soon. Well i do hope you guys liked the twist ending and such with the soldiers bum rushing them. With that aside here is the next part. Enjoy oh...and review too**

* * *

><p>"I SAID NOW ASSHOLE!" exclaimed the same soldier. The trio saw fighting the invaders was useless their only option left: Escape with their lives.<p>

Coming to from the sheer amount of pain link quickly screamed to his partner "MIDNA GET US OUT OF HERE!"

"It won't work link!" pleaded the scared voice. Fighting countless horrors in the dungeons was nothing but now she was scared for her life.

Zelda gritted her teeth and turned to her counterpart," Just try Midna!"

The all too familiar odd feeling of distortion and pulling, twilight squares swirled all around them enveloping in a portal forming above them. While this was happening, the nearest soldiers went into a mad dash towards the three screaming at the top of their lungs "Don't let them get away! Weapons free Weapons free!" aiming their weapons high and firing their entire clip not to kill them but to cripple them just enough they would not go far. When they were almost halfway, gone one of the fearsome warriors leaped toward the disappearing act arms extended out only to be too late and crashed six feet below behind the pedestal containing the mirror.

One of them stepped toward the mirror gently touched the smooth obsidian glass. "Bravo two secure this area, bravo one prep the mirror!"

"Fuck! where did they go?" he said pulling up and dusting himself off from behind the stone block.

The one who called out the orders faced the soldier, wearing the same kind of helmet but a gold leaf on the front looked down and smirked behind that mask. "Like every terror cell would sergeant", he said as he looked toward the direction of hyrule castle as he replied in a cold maniacal way,". . . flee back home . . . Hello look what's this?"

The place was quiet almost too quiet. "Humph business is booming in here!" the bartender exclaimed sarcastically while raising two arms in sheer boredom. Since the fall of twilight, her bar has been nearly barren from the lack of local patrons due to the sudden start of the reconstruction on hyrule. The castle almost resembles a real castle before its unforeseen destruction a few days earlier. Telma wonders if link was somehow involved in that.

"Wha...?" she watched in confusion and mostly fear while a twilight portal formed in the ceiling in her main room of her bar. The portal continued swirling until it spat out three masses though one was colored different. Telma slowly steps nearer to the three new guests in her humble establishment to get a more clear view of them. "Link? You're bleeding!" she ran towards the group and saw princess Zelda was injured as well in her right arm. "Your highness we need to get you help!"

"Telma we need to get to the castle square now! The kingdom is in danger!" commanded her princess.

"Danger? What for? The new guard protects us. The only danger we're in is that you two need to see the doctor and so does she!" realizing midna was with them out in the open both turned and saw the said princess on her back gripping her right side of her chest wringing in pain. Her robe's top portion was completely soaked in blood. The floor she lays on forms a small crimson pool. "Oh goddesses no!" link went by and kneeled over her

She tried to mouth words but only produce horrendous short gasping noises. Zelda, link, and the hesitant Telma rushed to midna's side. "I'm sorry link . . . I-I wasn't fast enough."

Links face tightens and scrunched, it was a phrase he never wanted to hear. "Shhhshh its ok midna you did great, we would have been killed if it wasn't for you." she let out a small smile and faced Zelda.

"Zelda, please . . . help link protect . . . Hyrule at all costs, he-he would be fine . . . without . . . Me." the twilian said in an exasperated voice. Tears were swelling down her face, staining and ruining her makeup in the process. She looked at link one more time before passing out at the pain.

He could not stand it anymore, that last statement tore him from the inside out. "No! I refuse to leave you, i won't let you die on me midna . . . I care about you too much . . . i lo-"

"Telma open up, I hear some voices in there and they're not the drunken kind!" a voice echoed from the door in front of them accompanied by several bangs on it also.

"Oh goddesses not them again not now." Telma quietly spoke. Midna continued to growl lowly in pain.

The hero turned in confusion "who again? The drunken guards that were here last week claiming they saw the goddesses?"

The bar keep shook her head." no not them."

"Open the fucking door now Telma!"

"There's no time, link take the princess and her to the top room. I'll stall the people out front." link grabbed midna by the waist, threw her over his shoulder, and motioned Zelda to follow upstairs with flight. Seconds later, they were gone. Telma stopped turned to the door and took a deep breath then unlocked the lock. "Why hello Davis, how are you?"

"Don't bullshit me Telma i heard voice in here, who are you hiding?" The man known as Second Lieutenant M Davis stood at an impressive 5'11". He wasn't wearing his M50 gasmask as Bravo Company had to; replacing it was a thin tan cloth covering his face. The helmet had NVG attachment making him look like some kind of alien, to Telma and the others, they were. He was also wearing less armor and now wears just a load-bearing vest holding only ammo considering the people of castle town were no threat. Telma could see clear/white wires coming from his neck collar going into his ear. Davis's goggles were put up on his helmet so he could survey the room better. Two more soldiers were behind him at the ready for a fight.

"Nobody is here, i was simply talking to myself." the bartender proclaimed.

"Mmhm and my shit turns purple and smells like rainbow sherbert, now let's take a looky around here shall we?" retorted the already pissed off 2nd Lt. "Alright boys sweep and clear, leave no stone unturned." minutes went by as the three went about the bar looking anywhere and everywhere." why Telma! Who spilled wine on your floor?"

'Wine?' she questioned then looked at where the soldier was standing. 'Oh shit' the one that was bleeding in the chest, midna wasn't it? The pool of blood soon seeped into the wood of the floor discoloring it instantly. The now stain was a deep dark red color resembling a flourished rose. "Oh! I was stocking up on wine to try out for tomorrow but dropped a bottle because you scared the shit out of me with those death knocks!" she suddenly accused the serviceman, to her surprise had taken its toll on him.

"Oh, my bad but still don't lock the door when we're searching for them, keep searching!" he called out to the other two. Telma stood by watching in fear and they grew closer and closer to the stairs, foot by foot inch by inch. Beads of sweat dripped on the woman's forehead as they turned and headed for the top room. She had to think of something fast!

"Davis, wouldn't you and your squiades like some fresh brewed ale or or the wine i brought out?"

"It's pronounced squads and no, we are still working." arose a cold voice; the door was in sight now.

"It's on the house!" Telma's voice offered almost sounding like begging could be heard on the other side of the door. Link and Zelda were panic-stricken, their hearts racing, as this man named Davis had his heavy boots clomping on the floor growing louder and louder.

"Thank you but no thank you, this is serious, if we find anyone you're hiding you will be detained and dragged out of here with the insurgents also." Davis stepped up to the door, grabbed the half-colored bronze knob and turned the handle ever so slightly. This is it; they'll be captured for sure.

**[SECOND LT. GET YOUR PLATOON UP TO MARKET SQUARE THE CO WANTS YOUR BUTT UP HERE, HE AINT IN A GOOD MOOD]** Cracked the team leader's voice box or what Davis calls a radio. He released his grip on the door handle and walked toward the bar where the other two were standing by. "Fuck, alright call the rest of the other squads up to cease searching and head for castle square." barked the bitter 2nd Lt. in resulting the two others in a Hooah.

Within seconds the three were gone, wave of relief washed over the distressed bartender. She locked the front door and headed straight up the stairs to see how her guests were doing in the guest room. The room comprised of one bed large enough for two, a desk complete with chair, and last a large sofa sitting behind a window opening out to hyrule. As the door open, they're doing fine except they were still hurt. "How is your friend midna doing honey?"

"She'll live, i gave her a bottle of red potion i had left over, but she will still need time to recover." spoke the tired man. Midna was on her back on the beds right side, link stood over her, hoping for her to wake up with that sassy mouth as always. Zelda was at his side with a bandaged arm. Link was the only one that wasn't treated for his wounds yet.

"Link, now that the other two had been addressed let's see your hand." she said as she motioned for him. Reluctantly he trudged over to the chair and sat down. Telma reached over in the desk was a bag full of medicine used in emergency if any of her patrons have too much 'fun'. The hero took off his gauntlets in showing a deep scrap wound that almost looks like a gash. The gash extended from the tip of his middle knuckle all the way down to his wrist. Blood slowly seep out of the cut but still was enough to make him dizzy slightly. A mix of white red and pink flashed which were his ripped tendons; protruding out was middle hand bone, and a mix of torn muscle and blood.

"Oh goddesses, why haven't you said anything?" exclaimed Telma.

"Hm? Oh it wasn't bothering me and we have more pressing matters besides I've had worse." In truth, he did had worse aside from claw slashes on his ribs to arrows through his arm was his usual. Telma began wrapping his hand. "Who are they?" he finally questioned.

"They say they're from a distant kingdom far away crossing the Gerudo desert. That's all I've heard." She told as she finished bandaging.

"Why are they here?" perked a new voice. Both Telma and link turned to see Zelda.

"I'm not sure but i heard a couple of them were whispering about finding three people in hyrule," Telma lifted her chin up and lightly scratched her neck in attempt to remember more," . . . Something those three did that was absolutely horrible but i couldn't hear specifically what it was." She observed midna lying down, Zelda rubbing her right arm, and link staring at midna deep in thought." What happened with you guys?"

Zelda and Link turned to each other as if they've been asked a shocking question when remembering what happened. The hero of light was the first to speak." After the fall of twilight and the death of Gannon, we took a day of rest then headed out for the Gerudo desert and to the arbiter grounds," while motioning to midna," to send our friend back home to the twilight realm,"

'The twilight realm?' she screamed in her mind.

Still unkownist to her true intentions. "She was about to head home until those people . . . Stopped us and-" His mind clicked and his eyes looked everywhere around the room.

"And what?" Telma asked curiously.

"I dropped my sword in the mirror chamber . . . Oh goddesses can this get any worse!" Link raised both his arms towards the ceiling.

"It can"

"How!" he quickly asked voice more cold and angry.

"They could've found you in here." she smirked while raising a brow.

Link couldn't help but agree to that until Zelda was curious about something. "Telma when we first got here or landed in better terms, what did you mean 'new guard'?"

"Oh i was referring to Davis and his boys a few minutes ago." the bartender said with a smirk.

The look on princess was all but relieved," wait you mean to say they are protecting hyrule? What happened to the other guards? On the other hand, our goddesses damned army! Where are they?"

"with all due respect your highness but the previous ones weren't enough with the bulbin attacks or even handle a wolf that was spotted here last month," 'Link rolled his eyes and looked the other way when a wolf was mentioned," i mean if it wasn't for link, things wouldn't have been so peaceful."

"I still like to know where they are."

With no words left, Telma simply shrugged and turned her attention to midna who seemed to be coming to despite her injuries. The other two focused on the princess of the dark world.

". . . Link?" she said weakly and reached out for his hand. Link grabbed hers without a moments pass.

"I'm here midna, I'm here, how are you feeling?"

"Like I've been stomped on in the chest by Epona, hey Telma sorry about the floor." midna breathed with a tiny chuckle.

Everyone couldn't smile at her little joke." Its fine sweetie, you need some rest or you will be sorry!"

"alright will do," her face transformed into a more serious look," Zelda, link who were they?"

"Well ask Telma she seems to know more about them." replied the tired Hylian princess.

Therefore, midna faced the bartender. "Telma, who is Davis?"

"Oh him? Thats-"

"2nd Lt. Davis what the fuck took you so long?" barked a loud murderous voice.

"We had a problem with one of the locals sir!" returned an out of breath officer. Davis booked it out of Telma's bar right after he and two others passed the doors. The rest of his platoon stood in formation in between the fountain of castle square and the entrance of the castle. His platoon stood facing the stairs.

The one he answered to was standing near a makeshift table with several documents and tactical maps lying on top." I don't give a fuck if they have a damn problem, when i call your sorry ass out; you get your sorry ass out here! Is that understood?"

The whole detail standing by at attention, their rifles slung on their chest. (1) Broke out in a scream. "YES SIR!"

"Good! Now 2nd Lt. Go to the throne room and talk to operations for the next assignment." The said officer marched toward the stairs, turned to his commander, and slowly nodded. The CO turned and returned with a nod.

'Dickhead' Davis steadily made it into the throne room where to his left, several tables with computers on top with technicians clicked furiously at the keyboards. To his right was their makeshift armory holding five racks full of M-16 assault rifles and one two more racks containing the smaller M-4 carbines. Behind the line were several cabinets holding gear and armor. In front of the line of racks were a couple of tables that was used to service, repair the rifles, and to the far right of the setup were crates upon crates of ammunition. His destination was several monitors hung up on the wall showing familiar landmasses. Several more tables held misc. Items like helmets, spare bullets, rifles, and maps with marks of red circled into villages nearby. One table however was completely bare except with colorful images dancing across the flatness. The Ops boss (2) or 'Big john' hovered over the special table staring intently at three-dimensional figures. He stood without his cover on, showing his already balding features, no hair anywhere on his face with the exceptions of his brows and lashes. He was at his late thirties so experience had shown. He also had his uniform on with no armor or gear on. The only item sticking out was a black object jutting out of his left cargo pocket.(3)"Mhmhmh looks like CO tore you a new one huh?"

Davis was relieved that his ops boss wasn't as bad as his commanding officer was. "Yes sir, my platoon was ordered to search through several buildings in possible weapons or anything but nothing until we hit their local bar and had an argument with owner."

A funny thought came up to the captain" Heh did you drop some beer on his floor and ruin his day PC?"

"SHE dropped wine on the floor when we started our approach on the bar sir."

Big john suddenly switched from a teasing look to a dumbfound look "oh well that's new, well anyway is your platoon ready?"

"What load out will we need sir?"

"This time it's a mid-threat operation so you'll need interceptor vests. Call your team up to the armory and report back to me Hooah?"

"Hooah sir!" Davis turned, started toward the entrance, and crooked his neck to his radio." First Sgt, call the platoon up to the armory by squads and outfit for a mid-threat op."

**[YES SIR.]**

A time went by and a well-armored first Sgt and platoon leader marched back to big john. The said officer turned and nodded to the two.

"Alight lieutenant, this is how it's going to play out: first up i want your platoon in the departing UH-60s in the castle courtyard leaving to go assist a spec ops team in a village south of our position, second provide assistance and security while they investigate unknown signatures that have been appearing in the area, last report back to the convoy making their rounds and give full report what happened there. Understood son?"

"Yes sir! Let's move." the two turned left and headed to Davis's team which finished dressing out for their mission. "Alright here's the game plan: we're gonna hop on the birds and assist a special forces team in a village south of here, basically we keep the peace there any questions?"

The whole group erupted "No sir!"

"Good, let's roll." The group entered into the hyrule castle courtyard where three helicopters prepping for flight. "Squad leaders grab your squads and load up." as he and his first squad seated in the cabin, his mind raced about being in new places, meeting new people but when his hometown was attacked...

"This is the captain speaking, keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times and for your safety please no flash photography," stated the pilot.

"Christ Roy we're in the army not six flags!" snapped one of his fellow gunners.

"Whatever we're oscar mike." the feeling of lift was in the cabin and soon the birds were off heading south. The trip would take three hours but in no time, a small village appeared from the tree line.

Something about this place seems off. "Roy what's the name of the village?" Davis asked via his microphone due to the deafening roar of the rotor blades.

**[Ordon village!]**

* * *

><p><strong>ahhhhh more twists! ok i do apologize about the short chapter i was stumped the whole time with surgery, talking to my recruiter, birthday, and such BUT! delays wont happen. so review this piece and last if you didnt read it and see what ideas should be thrown in there i'd really appreciate it! for the numbers heres the loop (1 the soldiers are equipped with one point slings which hangs on their chests)(2 ops boss is short for operations officer which runs intelligence)(3 reffers to the black beret in his pocket)<strong>


	3. Expansion of knowledge

I'm back! I love the reviews you guys are awesome and so here's

chapter3: Expansion of knowledge

Three individuals. . . What did they do? Are they our favorite characters? What kind of signatures are in Ordon? Where are the royal guard and army? How long will our hero and heroines hide? And what of the other villages? READ THE GOOD STORY!

For reference radio contact= []

thoughts=' '

Speak=" "

Dreams= words and such in italics

And computer text=

The day was dying down into a gentle night as link, midna, and Zelda lounged quietly inside the top floor room. They listened intently as the streets were filled with vulgar shouts and these newcomers marching hauntly down the corridors. The skies were as dead as the ground since those sky monsters slept soundly during the night. Unfortunately those terrifying horseless carriages roaring loudly in and out of the roads of castle town, some larger than the rest. "We need to know who they are and why they are here." link said in a low voice breaking the silence.

"Agreed, but if they see us we're as good as dead, you see how they reacted to us in the mirror chambers?" Zelda answered.

Midna resting comfortably on the bed still bandaged up perked a solution. "If we could at least scrounge up some information anything about them in the ancient text at the library at your castle Zelda, we may be having some knowledge of them and that would be better than nothing." Link smiled at his partner's idea, she always did have good plans.

"You're both right but first we need someone who already knows some of them..." the three sat and thought for a moment until all remembered one person: "Telma!" they said with the exception of midna saying it weakly due to her state of injury.

Link tipped toed over to the door and pressed a plank in the floor ever so slightly causing a creak in not in their room but behind the bar where the said women stood cleaning from the daily messes. On the other side of that bar were two fully armed sentries on patrol stopping by. Telma took notice of her three stowaways but she first needed to get rid of two guardsmen. "So boys how's this fire watch works exactly?" she said while air quoting the term fire watch.

"Well Telma it works like regular guards you know but we keep constant communication with HQ with checking-in every certain time period. Then after a certain time we get relieved by the next watch." explained one of the soldiers.

"Well I'm impressed now! It was nice seeing you boys bye bye!" she said while quickly waving them off in both replying in unison their goodbyes.

As soon as that door clicked shut, Telma literally leaped over the counter and carefully walked all the way up the stairs. The three waited patiently as she opened the door slowly as to not alert the sentries outside. "Everything ok in here?"

"We're fine Telma but we wish to know more about these men. And who else knows them better than you?" link proclaimed with a grin while the other two women agreed in a nod.

Telma grabbed the chair and switched it around in order to sit in it backwards. "Ok what do you need to know? And fore warning, when i asked them these things they kept out a lot of detail about anything and everything, they are careful about what they say."

"Understood, so please what is the status of my castle?" Zelda asked with an obvious hint of worry of her servants including her friend Alton.

"As i was walking to the market today picking up more food, i saw the stairs walled up with these brown tannish bags stacked on each other on either side with a soldier placed in it. It seems they're all over that castle but they are actually helping us rebuild the castle."

"That's what doesn't make sense, they attacked us yet they assist in rebuilding the castle and protect my people?"

"I'm sorry but that is what happening here your highness." Telma said while throwing up both her arms in response to her royals continue confusion.

"Please call me Zelda, anyway the next questions is there any way around those guards to enter the castle without notice?"

"I'm afraid not Zelda by listening what they are capable of, it's impossible." Telma said with the sound of defeat.

In fact, the entire room was defeated with no plan of action to find the underlying cause of this until...

Link could not help but remember that fateful night after the water temple. "There is one way," in turn the three women turned to him to hear what it was," midna you do remember the path we took to find Zelda after the water temple?" How could she forget? The piercing light penetrating through her body, the wicked smile Zant had while giving her that sinister offer of taking over Hyrule. The way she was held out in the middle of spring, the helplessness she endured.

"How could i forget?"

"Well when midna was hurt in lake Hylia, i took a path in the sewer system then thru the roofs straight into your chambers, if i at least know where the library is held i can grab a couple of books pertaining anything slightly describing them." stated by our hero

"The royal library is located near my bed chambers down the stairs across the hall and to the right." Zelda closely described but before link moved or anything, she pointed out another problem. "How will you going to carry all those books?" Zelda questioned.

Right after she asked, link rummaged through his tunic and pulled out a small bag. "this!" what this is the bottomless pouch link used to keep all his items he acquired over the six month quest. He tried to go through the door to the bar until a certain twilight princess held onto him.

"Where do you think you're going?" she said while squeezing harder around his waist.

He always smiled at her antics especially when she wanted to help. "Midna you're still hurt, you need to sit and rest I'll be fine by myself," He assured when she released him he started emptying contents of the bag onto the desk. From one deadly weapon to another he placed the ball and chain following the iron boots," Listen i will be back soon, Telma watch over these two ,they mean a lot to me more than anything." Both princesses blushed slightly at hearing links sweet words.

He snuck out to the door then to her bar, hopped onto the ceiling where he previously creped over the ropes as a wolf when saving midna and crept out to the tunnel on the far end. As the other side became known, he started to hear voices, not Jovani, but new ones. After link reaped all the Poes souls and freed the greedy man, he cleaned up the room and used all that money to buy things for his house and his favorite feline. "Well Mr. Jovani it was a pleasure in meeting you and thank you for cooperating in our search." spoke one of the new voices.

"It was nothing, I'm just glad we have some brave souls looking for those awful three . . . What did you call them?" the once golden man asked.

Link slowly crawled to the opening just enough to see what is going on and not be seen either. There he saw two armed sentries with what Telma described as 'rifles' from her questioning, standing before j-man in a fully furnished room. There one of them perked up and pointed his gloved finger up."Ah they are classified as terrorists."

"What did they do exactly to be called that?"

"In our lands, one of our largest cities was attacked by the twilight as well, and sources tell us that the ones responsible are located in hyrule." explained one of them wearing some patch in the middle of his vest. Looked like three curved bars pointing up and one bending below it from what link could see.

"Sounds absolutely dreadful i really do hope you catch them, maybe you could asked my very good friend link for some help?" he said with glee.

"Link eh? Where do you know where we could find this Link fellow?" asked the three-chevron soldier while wearing a wicked smile.

"Hmmm you could try Ordon it's his hometown, they are so friendly to everyone, they could help you out as well, and they love newcomers!"

"Thank you Jovani I'll talk to my CO about that i appreciate It." he said as he and the other soldier waved out to the door.

The door clicked and Jovani turned and sat down the big chaired he was cursed to forever slumber in while enjoying a roaring fireplace to his left. Link took the opportunity and jumped off the small ledge and right in front of the resting man thus alerting in the process. "Link! You gave me quite a scare, what were you doing up there anyway?"

"Jovani it's important that they don't see me, I'm trying to pass by to get inside the sewers." he said in a huff of recovery after falling from that height.

"Why don't you want them to see you?" the burly man asked with his brow raised in suspicion.

"Oh uh well you see i made a bet with one of them about finding those three terrorists first so I'm sneaking around to find out some things and being quiet about it so they don't get an edge in the game." Link was surprised at making a story right on the spot that was believable to the owner of the room.

"Good show link, don't worry i have my lips sealed, they won't beat our hero of light in any bet! By the way how much is the wager?"

Big number big number he thought. "Oh. . . It is nothing but. . . Um about 5000 rupees . . .?" he lied with a boyish smile.

"Whoa that's a lot of money link you think you can afford that?"

"Nothing is too much for the hero!" link said while slamming his fist in his chest. 'Did I just really say that?'

"I'm guessing you want to use the tunnel again hmmmm?" in return link only nodded. "Well hop in and good luck link." in a flash, link disappeared in the chest like tunnel and landed straight into the sewers near the dungeons. The dark walkways still untouched after the twilight and this new invasion. The only sound he could hear was the water churning and the random squeaks of rats scurrying by. The lights were the reflection of the moon emitting from the openings overhead on the walls. He was halfway down until he could hear the entire area erupt in a horrible roar coming from one of the openings. Carefully and quietly, he peeked into the glassless window to see a pair of boots belonging to those intruders. He silently listened to what they said.

"Alright finish packing up those crates onto the supply trucks and get this Intel to port of Santiago, oh and Louis get that fucking notebook you left you dumbass is that understood?" one voice ordered.

Another pair of voices returned in a yes sir. 'Intel? What are they talking about? And what's port of Santiago?' he wondered as he walked through the tunnels. He came to the spiral stairs to see the staircase was actually repaired surprisingly. Link ascended all the way to the top and reached the roof, which depicted another problem he will face.

-Six hours ago-

"ETA: ONE MINUTE!" sparked the black hawk pilot. The trees on the ground were growing more and denser as they near their destination. 2nd Lt. Davis mouthed one minute to his first squad in the cabin. The anticipation of landing was getting to him, his heart beats ricocheting off his interceptor vest and back to his chest. The side doors were opened so the air was rushing throughout the whole area, loose items and flaps clapping against each other from the wind. Everyone had their goggles down and the cloth facemasks, their weapons setting down between their legs waiting for the green light. "ETA: THIRTY SECONDS RANGERS GET READY!"

Davis threw up several hand gestures signaling rangers for fast ropes and prepare. A small village appeared underneath them; all the soldiers slung their rifles on their chests and filed into a line in a crouch position. Waving both his hands towards both ends of the opened doors signaling for go. "ROPES ROPES."

His bird was in the direct center of Ordon while one was deploying over a ranch with no animals in sight while the last chopper was near a large tree with a house built in it. Two by two, soldiers jumped out clinging to the rope while steadily going down onto the ground.

An image of helos over an area that is a village known as Ordon brighten into a blue screen while operations officer and several technicians intently watching rangers deploy onto the ground. [SIR CHALKS DEPLOYING ON THE FIELD]

Big john pressed a button opening a comm channel to the lead helo. "COPY THAT SUPER SIX FIVE."

Last soldier sliding down was 2nd Lt. Davis; once he touched down he crooked his neck into his collar." Chalk 4 take defensive positions down the road, chalk 3 set a secure perimeter, chalk 2 establish a comm hub, you guys follow me." with that one squad went down to north Faron woods, second went to the center, another spread out around Ordon, the last followed the officer toward a hut near the route to the ranch.

A large burley man with his white sleeveless shirt and unique pants took full notice of the sky monster appearing in his village. Rusl ran to his side with sword in hand. "Bo what in Din is going on?"

"I don't know, but is everyone safe?"

"Yes" Before those things came, their noisy entrance scoured the skies above sending Ordon in a panic. The whole population began to mass in the center until Rusl redirected everyone back inside their respective homes. His problems only changed when his son and the other children returned home with some metals dragons attacking his home. The problem only complicated when now his daughter was born the night before. Now standing next to his old friend witnessed some warriors sliding down on thick rope and began scattering everywhere except one small group was heading towards their direction. Rusl readied his sword and went into a defensive pose with his new Ordon shield. Although he was the only trained swordsman in Ordon, he still had a thought at the back of his mind-wishing, link; almost a son to him was here to aid in the defense of his home as well. Only feet away, Rusl waited for the men to make the first move instead did the very opposite.

All those strange metal sticks aimed at the armed ordian and encircled Bo and Rusl." Sir drop the sword now, we mean no harm at all, and we wish to speak with your leader." one calmly asked wearing a helmet donning a gold bar on the front of it.

Reluctantly Rusl lowered his sword but not his shield." Ok good now lower the shield." he continued to observe the men before him in those weird uniforms and weapons.

"Ok ill lower the shield of you lower those . . . Things." stated Rusl while pointing at the object that was held by the soldiers.

"No can do, drop both of your weapons and take one step back or we will use force." the same soldier warned adding more aggressiveness in his tone.

"I'm afraid i can't do that, i don't know who you are and i don't trust you one bit." Rusl said in slight growl.

The tension was growing, not only the soldiers Bo and Rusl are surrounded by but also more nearby turned and raised their weapons pointing right at them and slowly walked toward them. This will get out of hand and fast if no compromise was found. The warriors nearest to them switched their hands and reached for a dial near the tip of those metal sticks. With low murmurs, bright red dots appeared all over Rusl and Mayor Bo's bodies.

Rusl was about to take a step and slash the one talking until Mayor Bo launched his arm out blocking the swordsman's advance. "Rusl, just drop it, all they want is to talk."

Rusl regained his composure and took off his sheath then impaled his sword inside it and placed the shield and sword onto the ground and took a step back as instructed. As soon as He did so, the armored men lowered their weapons; the far ones did so as well and continued their assigned jobs. The one originally speaking perked up again in a much less threatening voice." Thank you, now we wish to see," he looked down at a small piece of paper somewhat glued to his left wrist and brought his gaze back up," Mayor Bo?"

"That's me, what do you want?" the large man bluntly asked

"We are the new royal guard from hyrule castle and were sent to investigate a threat sighted here." the soldier answered back.

"Ok what happened to the old one? And what threat?"

"The erm princess had new uniforms for us so we just upgraded and the threat is possibly nothing but we will still check it out for your safety." he said with a friendly smile.

The large wrestler's expression turned to a friendlier one towards the new people. "Alright let me know if you need anything and oh by the way what is your name?" the group started dispersing and walk a different way, while Rusl was a bit nervous about that though.

"It's Davis and thank you." the officer said before going back to his first squad.

"Bo my old friend, don't tell me you actually believe what he said." he quickly questioned but not making a scene for the others to see.

"I know Rusl i don't trust them either, lets watch them to make sure they're not up to something." see most of their faces covered only made them less trustworthy, especially that one he spoke to.

While Davis was walking towards the already set up comm hub his platoon sergeant skidded up to his right. "Sir you can't be serious to believe that the mayor of here actually wants to help us do you?"

"I know Diez, i don't trust him either but we will need to put on smiling faces and not get into any conflicts here." both the platoon leader and mayor Bo scoffed when taking a second look at each other once more. 'What a dumbass'

-Five and half hours later/ hyrule castle roof-

They were about five of them patrolling the top. He could see the roof repaired and a walkway snaking left and right toward the tallest tower that would probably indicate Zelda's room. Throughout the path were boxes and large barrels strewn about. Cautiously link snuck though the path without notice every now and the he had to dash behind the crates every time a soldier heard something. Link seemed to get the hang of stealth until he hit the last one, which was right outside the door leading to the tower. Link patiently sat and plotted on how to get around him but no avail. an idea struck him when our hero hands brushed against a small rock near his boot and with a bit of force sent that rock adjacent to the soldier to draw his attention in the opposite direction of link, but in worse results the rock actually ricocheted off the wall behind the guardsman and struck him in the middle of the face. With no time to wait any longer, link bolted out of his hiding spot and toward the stunned enemy. Without his sword, he only ran into him knocking him out instantly when his head crashed against the wall behind him. Link quickly grabbed him before he plummeted to the ground that would cause more noise but slowly placed him near the door. Quietly as possible, he opened the door and continued. Thankfully, the halls were empty and saw another corridor on the other end. Just as he was about to cross the halfway point a door on his right had the knob turning ever so slowly. Link silently cursed himself and quickly darted around to see any unlocked door but no luck. Next, he just decided to book it back toward we he came from but skidded to a sudden halt to hear more voices coming, the other end of the hallway was the same story. This was it . . . He was trapped and had no way out. He was close to the library too and was locked as well; he thinks the goddesses are laughing at their hero's misery. And to top it off he will not be able to see midna, he thought the very least of leaving in her condition especially opening up to her like that never again. The sound of a door opening was all that he heard, link readied up and was prepared for a fight, but a fight was the last thing he was going to face . . .

"Oh linky! It is so good to see you're ok. Come in come in!" an all too familiar over-friendly voice gleefully commanded. Link did not wait to think about it but ran inside. The door clicked shut; he heard a patrol walk by exchanging words with another pair before parting minutes later. The room was simple: a bed, desk, and few knick-knacks on a couple of shelves. "So Mr. Hero how have you been? Did you meet the new guards?"

"Erm yes i did, nice bunch of fellows they are." link just had to lie so he wouldn't cause a ruckus thus alerting those soldiers once more.

"What are you doing here on such a fine night?" Asked Alton.

"Well I'm just cruising around and i wanted to know where the royal library is." link replied coolly

"Well it's outside the door right behind this wall but there's a problem with the library."

"It doesn't matter Alton i just want to go to the library as quickly as possible." link had no more time for problems he needed to get to the goddess-damned library now.

The large chef sighed." Very well then be on your way link and tell Zelda and your special little friend middy i said hello." he said as he winked and jabbing his elbow to the young man emphasizing the word special

Link changed from impatient to shock. "Wait . . . how did you know?"

The older man only continued to smile." I may be old but i still know what love looks like."

"I maybe do Alton but I'm not sure if she feels the same-" link now remembered why he was here in the first place," listen can we talk about this later?"

"Oh chuchuchu we can linky anytime, run along now!" he said while opening the door with an exiting gesture.

"Thanks"

A few seconds later link was now in front of the door belonging to the sought after library of hyrule castle. 'Finally' he thought to himself when opening the door, but the first thing he saw inside was the problem that Alton was probably talking about.

No soldiers but that wasn't the bad part . . . The bad part was there were no books, not a single one he could find. None. He continued along the bookcases and failed to find one piece of literature. Case by case he found nothing, except one odd item: a small black flat box with weird writing on it. Link unconsciously snatched it and headed back. On the way to the door, he saw something at the window near him. Outside he could see those terrible horseless carriages but these had some thick cloth over its top with something in the back was large crates of, as hard as he squinted was, books hundreds upon hundreds of them. Similar ones in front of the carriage had books too and so did the next one and the next one. Link shook his head of why did they take all the books and headed back.

Through the same way link came back to the still out cold soldier near the door, next carefully around the other for, down the stair case, through the sewers again, then into a now empty room that previously occupied by that once golden man (probably out for something who knows), and finally back into Telma's bar with a satisfying thud onto the wooden floor. He was first greeted by Telma herself which in a thankfully empty room with no sentries in here this time. "There he is. You find anything there?" she asked in a relieved tone.

"that's the strangest thing Telma, there weren't any books," link lift the small flat object," all i found was this."

"Hmm take it back up to the top room and we'll find out what it is ill come follow." the two entered the safe room and reunited with the princesses of the two worlds which he saw brighten up as he entered the room especially midna.

The twilight princess was the first. "You're back! Are you hurt? What did you find?" she asked while she was still in bed.

"What didn't i find would be a better question." link said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Zelda had a state of confusion across her face. "Wait what do you mean' what didn't you find'?"

"Exactly as it sounds because all i found was this." he placed the black box on the desk in front of them. "All the books were gone. You're whole royal library was completely cleaned out of books."

"Cleaned out?" she instantly knew who was responsible for it, "why would they do that?"

"I'm still not sure but i saw the books on those horseless carriages heading outside of castle town."

Telma suddenly remembered what those were called but wanted more clarification." what did those carriages look like?"

Link completely described what he saw outside that window with full detail.

"Ah they call those kinds serply trucks i think."

"Well those 'serply trucks' were leaving the castle."

Zelda disregarded those trucks and concentrated on the box." ok but what about this box?"

Everyone in the room focused on the object as well. Link still had no idea what it is." no clue but i think you can open it like so." without warning link pulled up one side and the whole thing just lit up with light blues on one side and deep reds on the other but looked like color coming from a grate. "What the hell is it?" he said accompanied with more confusion.

The other three women just shook their heads in amazement at the light show before them until the bright blue side blurred into a white with foreign writing on it.

HQ has made an order that all those books from that castle is to be removed and transported back to main base for studying immediately. Also, have all platoons from alpha company to secure footholds into the surrounding villages and settlements while special operations conduct classified mission in the area of hyrule. Bravo is securing the mirror as we speak to highcomm for further study. Keep the peace in hyrule commander, do not make us regret your recent promotion, remember rangers lead the way- General Scott Barrett.

Oh shit this isn't a small operation. This is all over hyrule, this is big. Whenever a ranger detachment is deployed, it is for a good reason. This maybe goes farther than hyrule itself. I hope you guys enjoy the newest addition of United Kingdoms of Hyrule. Tune in next week for the next chapter: truth of our enemy


	4. A tarnished hero

All right, we got the ball rolling with the plot. LET'S DO THIS!

WARNING: EXTREME GORE AND VOILENCE UNDER. FAINT OF HEART JUST SKIP NEAR THE BOTTEM.

How big is this operation? Who is Gen. Scott Barrett? Where is port of Santiago? Why the hell did they take the books? What source told them our heroes are here? How will our favorite characters save hyrule again from this military? More important question is does hyrule need . . . saving? Read on my friends!

-Kakariko village Day 4 of invasion-

"Sir this is golf victor one one, were coming up to the goron settlement but we hit ridge leading to the entrance; permission to ditch Humvees and continue on foot?" one spoke into the voice box or better known as radio. The air around his small convoy was a dry but still cool atmosphere. Dirt and dust was kicked up behind each vehicle then going on as a miniature sand storm. By the look of the suns position, it clearly indicated noon while the five Humvees screeched to a halt one by one. The gunners on top of each turn the 50. Caliber nervously left or right aiming everywhere and anywhere that a possible ambush could originate.

[GREENLIGHT GOLF VICTOR ONE ONE CONTINUE ON FOOT TO GORON SETTLEMENT.]

"Roger that." he answered by he is meant 2nd Lt. Ramirez. The twenty five year old had a Hispanic skin color not too dark or too light. He wasn't wearing any mask or cloth covers covering his face, the only feature present was a neatly trimmed moustache guided by Army regulations. His brown eyes observed the ridge as he climbed out of the Humvee. "Gunners! Stay with the fastbacks!"

As Ramirez and the rest of his men trekked on, he still kept wondering what a goron was. 'Maybe they're just tall people..." When they hit the base of the small canyon, the group spotted peculiar rocks or boulders. This was out of the ordinary. The rangers slowly paced in a combat formation in two lines heading toward the active volcano. All around them more and odder-looking rocks that was somewhat yellow at the base then into more jagged parts at the top. "Hotel Charlie tango we hit target location, I'm seeing some weird shit up here sir, i requesting air support."

1st Lt. Mayfield eyed the monitor seeing what the team leader was talking about. The monitor had a bird's eye view of odd-looking boulders surrounding them. "Roger that golf victor one one I'm sending a little bird up for added protection. Stand by until they get there you copy?"

[COPY THAT HOLDING POSITION] the double lines went to a halt with their rifles darting left and right looking for a fight.

Big john turned to see the CO that just yesterday chewed out one of the platoon leaders. "Well well well captain it's nice seeing you in my humble home." john gestured in a welcoming way.

"Can it john, we have more pressing matters as of right now."

"What now? The zoras actually fighting back?" Ever since two days ago when the raid started, one unit was sent to the mountains to the west. Once hyrule was secured, the surrounding settlements needed military presence until reinforcements arrived. The first unit that left was the first to arrive, John received all sorts of reports of fish the size of people hiding in the waters. It was later that day they seemed to have problem with the locals that were actually fish people, calling themselves zoras. The problem seemed to die down when firepower was shown.

"No, one of the snipers has been knocked out on the castle rooftops last night and he got a blurred description of who attacked him and to top it off, someone stole my fucking laptop. That is a serious biggy cause that has sensitive information about the raid. I want that laptop ASAP."

"Understood sir we'll find it." john was going to look back at the blue screen until he remembered something else. "Sir when does the rest of the battalion arrive?"

"I would know if i had that fucking laptop."

"We'll find it" Before he could turn back to the monitors once more a soldier to his left yelled out a not so peaceful report.

UAVS HAVE SPOTTED A LARGE ENEMY MASS HEADIG FOR YOUR POSITION LOOKS LIKE SOUTH GATE ENTRANCE RANGE 600.

The operations officer's eyes nearly popped out from the sudden situation "Lieutenant you have a shit storm on your way secure south gate over..." the leading officer left in charge of that gate replied with a solid copy before his mic scratched out. Mayfield turned to the technician closest to him. "Sound the alarm put this base on full alert. . . NOW!" with said the engineer did as ordered and lifted a small box like cover and slammed his fist into the glass.

Princess Zelda and her companions had a quiet morning, if you count quiet as the roars of those sky monsters and horseless carriages filled the busy market ambiance. The three had a small breakfast provided by their loyal bartender, midna needed help eating since she was unusually weaker yesterday, afterwards continued to examine the object link acquired last night. Midna was without her robe and was clothed only from the waist down with some old pants; bandages and a tattered brown tunic covered her top. Before they could attempted to figure the device out, a slow whining noise upwardly grew into a screeching horn then back down to a mild tone then back to an ear shattering high pitch, this continued while Telma metaphorically ripped the door opened and slammed shut behind her. Zelda link and midna covered their ears when link screamed over the siren. "Telma what the hell is going on?"

"We're under attack!" she screamed back.

"Attack from what?" the answer was a discouraging one when Telma threw her shoulders and arms up with no answer.

Link screeched another question." what is that noise?" link was yelling louder and louder while the siren continued.

"They call it an alarm signaling that we're under attack!" all four peered into the window to see what was going on. Because of the position of the window, the group had a perfect view of the south entrance of castle town and the soldiers posted there. They all were about to witness how deadly US Army rangers can be.

South gate had two staircases the soldier were positions at the top. Rows upon rows of sandbags clotted the only two ways into castle town. A Humvee was parked under the gate to further secure. The vehicle itself was armored to the core; thick metal panels surrounded the gunner top. The thick bulletproof windows clashed well with the tan painted exterior so did the tan wheel caps. Four squads took positions on each staircase two on one two on the other. The rangers themselves were heavily armored and heavily armed. Most of them ran then smashed their shoulders against the short wall in preparation for a fight. One was directing the troops on where to go, 2nd Lt. Villarreal. "Sergeant gets some gunners on those corners now! And you." he yelled while grabbing a lowly corporeal, "get on that fucking Humvee, make sure no asshole gets through, you understand?" with a fast nod he did what he was told and sprinted toward the truck leaped over and took control of the 50. Cal machine gun and reached forward to pull back the cocking handle. The Humvee gunner had a perfect view of the entire area. One soldier slumped an M249 SAW onto the sandbags pointing down range on one stairs while another one did the same on the other side. The whole entire group was ready with their M-16s and a couple M-4s equipped with Grenade launchers.

The officer in charge placed his hand over his ear." Sir south gate is sealed tight. I need an enemy range distance."

[ENEMY RANGE 400 UAVS SPOT MOUTED UNITS WITH THEM]

Additional troops jogged into the south gate but were blocked by the Humvee. Villarreal turned and screamed at the rangers." No get the fuck back, south gate is secured, stay back and keep the civiys safe goddammit!" after the soldiers fell back, Villarreal and his men stood ready. The audible siren was killed over by a small rumbling growing and growing. "Sir Enemy is closing in permission to engage."

[PERMISSION GRANTED SOUTH GATE. ENEMY RANGE 300 WE SEE ABOUT 200 ENEMY FOOT UNITS]

They were closing in. The chaos back inside castle town was continuing while the guardsmen scrambled to push the people of castle town back into any nearby building and told them to stay inside. Link, Zelda, and midna stood by as they could see a cloud of dust over the hill and some large mass inside the dust storm.

[RANGE 100 GIVE 'EM HELL RANGERS]

Over the trail, a lone figure could be distinguished. The monster sat atop a large boar decorated with various banners and skulls of fallen warriors. The rider itself had horns on his head and eyes glowing red. More and more heads popped over the hill standing by the large troll like creature. Villarreal saw this was going to require more than small arms fire. "Sir I'm requesting a Blackhawk with a mini on it now!"

[GREENLIGHT SOUTH GATE CHOPPER GUNNER INCOMING.] (A/N: lol he didnt get 11 kills yet!)

The enemy stood on the hilltop gazing down at the entrenched men below. The green trolls held their clubs and swords while some carried bows growling waiting for the largest one released them. All of them snarled and growled while flashing their teeth trying to be intimidating as possible. The Rangers were unphased by this and only remained at the top gate wall aiming the barrels downrange. Villarreal had beads of sweat in watching what he was up against, but remained stern and glared back. The only noise made was the siren dying down into a low whisper and the boots clanking on the stone street behind the wall, it was nearly dead silent as the calm before the storm. That storm came at an instant as the large green one slammed his arm down signaling to charge. All the monsters on the hill broke out in a run toward the sand barrier... The 2nd Lt. gritted his teeth in a mad fury." OPEN FIRE OPEN FIRE, KILL THESE UGLY MOTHERFUCKERS!" once those words have been said, all hell broke loose. The line of soldiers sent a hail of gunfire toward the charging enemy with various popping sounds to the drum beating of the 50. Cal. Our characters watched in horror at the bulbins were ripped apart by the rifles the soldiers had. Splatters of black blood sprayed into the air, while bodies tripped and face planted into the already blackened wet ground. Some bulbins snapped their heads up signaling a headshot. One ranger pulled an M67 fragmentation grenade next to his mouth and ripped a pin then tossed it overhead into the mass. The grenade landed and nailed a bulbin right in the face before exploding, sending fragments of metal and limbs in all directions. More and more bulbins ran over the hill while barring their fangs while yelling in their war cry.

Slowly and steadily the line of dropping bodies crossed the warzone and onto the stairs. Some of the bulbins slipped from the amount of blood smeared on the steps themselves. The ground where the soldiers held was literally littered with spent shells around each at their boots. Seeing this would be up close and personal, Villarreal used inhuman strength and screamed so loud that all his men heard. "BAYONETS UP BAYONETS UP!" some took turns firing at the bulbin mass with others attaching their M9 bayonets on the weapons. The enemy was inching ever so closer, the soldiers quickly ripped magazines out and slapped in new ones. They were close enough that one ranger leaped over the sand barrier and slammed the butt stock of his rifles into one bulbins face into his skull, crushing his head killing it instantly before quickly jumped back behind the bags. Once the bulbins crossed the sand barriers, a combination of stabbing and gunfire took on. The rangers were quickly losing ground and steadily stepping back into the south gate. The soldiers were all cornered while some unlucky enough to trip and not regroup with the main body. Moral was dropping fast; one ranger stabbed a bulbin with his bayonet before another leaped over his fallen brother and slashed the soldier responsible with its sword. The only thing heard was rifle fire ringing in the air, the constant drum beating of 50. Caliber fire and shouts of bloody murder and repeating death threats.

The enemy was quickly overrunning the south gate. The soldiers were backed into the parked Humvee but held their position. The Humvee stood its ground while more reinforcements climbed over and started firing at the mass. Villarreal had screaming coming from his headset from the mass confusion of the surprise attack. His men were all cornered and losing ground. Hope was losing was losing fast until . . . as almost a gift from god arrived.

A UH-60 black hawk hovering over the battlefield. The massive rotor blades whooping overhead drowned out the shouts and gunfire. The bulbins stopped dead in their tracks staring helplessly at the bird. The enemy back behind took no hesitation of lifting their bows and unleashed a volley of arrows at the sky beast. Besides cracked windows and metal dents, the flying dealer of death was undamaged and turned with the bay doors opened toward the entire mass. One crewmember grabbed a large black barreled object from side. The barrels suddenly started spinning, large volumes almost huge amounts of lead raining down at the mass. Streams of red and orange lined at the enemy. Villarreal took the opportunity of the bird and the troops climbing over the Humvee. "Let's go lets go, send these sonsabitches back to hell!" he was the first to charge madly at the mass screaming at the top of his lungs, his rifle pointing straight from his hip like a spear before the rest was close right behind him. He ran to the nearest green demon and jammed his whole blade into its gut lifted his rifle body included then fired five shots in the creature.

Mist of black goo splattered on the lieutenant while others did the same. Villarreal faced another bulbin charging at him while a spear aiming straight growling loudly at him. He was almost taken by rage of how much these green bastards piss him off. "Come here you little fucker!" the officer slapped the spear away and out of the bulbins hands before holding his rifle pointing down and jamming the blade straight into the neck so far down. The brute force was great enough to split its rib cage in half and open up like a zipper bag.

One bulbin had the guts to charge him from behind; too bad, they were ripped out, before quickly seeing the ranger reared back his weapon and stabbing the bulbin in the face. Villarreal pulled up with bulbin in place and tossed him overhead down into the ground then fired a couple more shots into its head, bayonet still in place.

Most of the enemy foot troops were cut down until forty mounted boars raced down the hill. The units rode toward the gate some managed to dodge the gunfire from the black hawk or the rangers below. Half was chopped up until they hit the Humvee another half missed their mark of leaping over the parked barricade while the lucky ones made it inside castle town. He saw their leader, he assumed, standing on the hill onto of the monstrous boar of all before turning back and heading in the opposite direction. Villarreal grabbed his helmet mic, "Operations, one is escaping he looks like their leader!"

[COPY THAT SUPER SIX FIVE IS BREAKING OFF TO INTERCEPT.] As soon as he said, the Blackhawk turned hovering above the firefight and went in pursuit of their leader. Hurricane like winds blew over the officer when the bird passed overhead before turning back to seeing bulbins riding like hell in the streets.

Villarreal had one in his sights.

The bulbin was darting left and right from the sentries attempting to capture it and nine others. Seeing a dead end on the other side of the street banked left and into a stairway leading to a basement-like floor with the ranger in close persuit. He aimed his rifle and fired a three burst killing the boar instantly. The bulbin took a deep tumble but quickly hop back on its feet (A/Hooves whatever.) and darted into the only doors on that floor. The creature had to escape fast from death. It saw a terrified women cowering behind a desk before climbing the stairs in the back room.

Villarreal sprinted toward the bulbin rounding the corner and continued climbing then fired two shots at it.

Missed.

The bulbin noticed how close its pursuer was before turning and donkey kicked the rifle out of his hands. The M4A2 dropped and clanked all the way down the stairwell. 'Fuck it!' he decided while pulling out his non-issued Kabar TAC knife. He may joined the Army, the officer couldn't help but 'upgrade' with a Marine Corps tool.

"This isn't good Zelda, not at all." the hero of light watched as shell shocked as to witness a blood bath between the invaders and a bulbin raid. Zelda didnt respond, she just watches the chaos in her kingdom, the one she tried so hard to protect.

-BANG/BANG-

"Oh shit how close?"

All three turned to the doorway with shadows dancing under the wooden slab. They were close in answer. They all stared wide-eyed in fear of discovery, but link quickly regained focus and grab his bow. Time itself has deadened to a crawl as the door swung open with a crazed bulbin whipping its sword wildly. Link aimed and let loose an arrow straight toward the bulbin, but the green abomination ducked so the arrow simply missed and lodged into the door. The bulbin faced the weakest member in the room in its last chance of martyrdom.

Midna.

Three steps away link was about to tackle the evil being before a darkened blade ripped out of the creature's chest with a burst of blood vessels split. It was lifted into the air causing the blade to drive up the rib cage opening the hole more.

A fully armored, fully armed to the teeth soldier with the exception of his main weapon stood behind the dying helpless beast. He grabbed its head and ripped the knife of its back while still holding the creature since the small size of the bulbin his knife including most of his arm went through its back. A knife emerged from the chest then a hand, wrist and last an arm. His whole arm was completely cover in bulbin blood and other gruesome colors then twirled the blade up along his forearm and pulled it out along with a few organs. Also slicing the body more and grabbed the poor soul that was still alive by the horn and the entry wound. The room was silent until a sickening slimy crunch, which was the bulbin, being ripped in half. He then threw the mutilated flesh chunks behind him producing thunking and thuds down the stairs then to see three people terrified to the bone.

Link, Zelda, midna were paralyzed with fear and shock to have witnessed the butchering, the soldier had his knife blade down in a tactical stance with shadowy blood literally poured all over him with the floor he stands to have the same effect. His attention was focused on link but still was able to check tabs on the other two. The soldier quickly changed his rage into fear also. "OH shit shit stay back!" he yelled while reaching something in a large green pouch on his leg. Villarreal threw off his helmet and strapped on an M-50 gasmask with his hand on his face pulled the straps then his helmet back on again. The horrendous rapid breathing could be heard. On the right leg, he grabbed a smaller version of those rifles and had his knife on the left and his small rifle on the right with the knife under the right. (A/N: Tactical knife from MW2).

He aimed toward link seeing he was the only combatant in the room." hands up hands up stay the fuck back!" he screamed. Thankfully, the outside couldn't hear the commotion because of the rifle fire on the bulbin raid. All three had to think fast of what to do. Link leaned forward to show he would make the first move, midna casted twili magic up in the ceiling that diverted the soldiers focus away from link, Zelda casted a spell that produced a blinding light only in the direction of the soldier. Villarreal shielded his eyes from the light as link lunged at the stunned ranger knocking him back and his helmet smacked against the wall behind him causing him to drop the knife but not the pistol. Villarreal reared his left hand and grazed link by the side of his head, link returned it with his elbow into the soldier's neck. Villarreal gasped for air and held his neck with both hands causing him to drop the gun. Link pulled his fist back and knocked out the ranger with blunt force in the middle of his face and another hit to the back hitting the door. The back hit was doubled when Telma opened the door sending the soldier forward and to the ground out cold.

Telma gave a worried look. "Is everyone ok . . . in . . .here-" she asked and seeing the blood bath then vomiting bile in the blood piles mixing with black and green. It took her a minute to recover before asking again "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"

The other three didnt answer at all. Link was still out of breath from fighting the soldier. "goddesses that was close." link huffed trying to catch his breath from the struggle." alright lets tie him up, we're going to need answer and we're going to get them now."

Villarreal's vision was blurry but slowly began to clear; he saw three figures in front of him. The figures slowly detailed into link, Zelda, and midna. He tried move his hands but couldn't move, he looked down to see he is bound to a chair. He tried to scream and yell for help but only had a muffled cry. He panicked even more when realizing that his gasmask was off. Link walked near him sending the soldier in a frenzy. "Goddesses what is wrong with you!" this sent him over the edge and he started thrashing back and forth like a cage animal making the chair rock back and forth.

The captive was getting louder and louder, Zelda and link glanced at each other to find a way out of this, until the cries completely stopped and a thud sounded. The Hylians looked back to see him silent and on the ground with the chair. The two turned back at midna who was in the bed still recovering her hand out palm open toward the man. "Midna why did you do that?"

She acted nonchalant and shrugged. "It was rather annoying, plus it was going nowhere on getting answers. Zelda, can't you do give some wisdom or something from that triforce of yours? He sounds too stupid to reason with."

"The knowledge he learned about us is a false one, he must know who we truly are. I will add the memories of the truth of hyrule and us."

Link had a worried expression. "Wouldn't that erase what he previously knew, it could be a clue to this madness."

"This spell will not tamper his mind, this adds the collective memories of all of us during the twilight and how it was fought back." The idea of some stranger having midna and links memories made the two cringe of that night at the castle, the moment they shared, the forbidden love. A twili and a Hylian in love? It would have never worked. Both knew that but inside they wished it would have.

Link had to know how much. "All the memories?"

"Just after Gannondorf was defeated," the two breathe a silent sigh of relief. Then Zelda propped him, while on the chair, back on all four legs. She stood behind him both hands on either side of his head. Zelda muttered a summoning in a deep hush, the air in the room went completely silent including the noise outside. A faint light formed in her palms then began to swirl and slowly drift into the soldier's unconscious body. His darkened features on his face brighten as the essence entered him and slowly fade back to his normal tone. "Midna since you knock him out cold, it will be awhile till we get answers. Now he will not be frightened and we can maybe work this out peacefully finally."

-Two hours earlier-

The raid was a complete failure, but no one really knows what the bulbins were after...

"Ok let me get this straight; the officer in charge of south gate is what? Missing?" asked the commanding officer. The other that he was speaking to was the first sergeant, the second-in-command. The first Sgt had dirty brown hair with the distinguishable features of a Cuban immigrant.

"Yes sir that's correct." he said while trying to keep his CO calm

"Jesus Christ just finish up before they start stinkin' up the place."

The two were standing under the gate while other soldiers began cleaning up the mess. Three supply trucks parked in a line on the road in front had neatly stacked bodies of bulbins, some missing limbs and some barely recognizable. The back part had black blood oozing off the truck and onto the ground. The soldiers were wearing blue latex gloves and protective masks. These 'body' trucks will dump the bodies away from hyrule and out of sight. While a group was handing off the small bodies in a line to the trucks, others were sweeping bodily organs and mushed goo of their fallen enemies. Lastly spraying the gore off the stone with hoses from a truck with a large tank. Most of the soldiers had their camouflage darkened due to the amount of blood washed on them.

In castle town was the same mess, the street was literally paved with blood and torn up bodies. No able body was walking along the streets, no merchants, no buyers, just soldiers cleaning up. Patrols went by while others began cleaning up the mess. Captain Miller made his way back into the throne room to assess the situation. "John what the fuck in god's name just happened here?"

Mayfield was directing other soldiers to the proper stations. "Captain by information from the people gave us, those were bulbins; a troll like creature that are known for small raids on caravans and relied on ambushes."

"Ah in you standards you think THAT WAS A SMALL RAID!" He yelled in anger.

Mayfield kept his cool; he was used to Miller being a dick and having hissy fits, and replied. "Sir from what the locals say, these bulbins are known for hit and run strategy and used guerilla tactics, they never seen them act like this. Never did they used direct force and actually try to take over castle town. They think something provoked them."

"And what's the status on the leader? The one super six five perused?"

"Excuse me captain what of the people?" a new voice raised. Both officers turned to see a man dressed in royal clothing. He had graying hair but enough that showed his age wasn't too far and sported a wicked smile even if he is being friendly.

"Everyone is safe Councilor Randolph, there were no collateral damage." Mayfield answered.

Councilor Randolph lightly smiled. "Very well Ill address the rest of the council of our kingdoms safety is guarded wisely by the United States Forc-"

"Alright alright don't need to be a kiss ass just go." Captain Miller rudely interrupted. Once the royal member left he turned to the operations again." Ok what is the status of Super six five?" he asked while suppressing his frustration.

"Super six five followed the mounted target but lost sight when it hit the southern tree line near Ordon."

-Present time-

He saw images. So many images of memories of vicious monsters to the cruelest moments of fate while saving so many innocent lives. The pictures of him wielding a beautifully crafted sword that killed creatures of the shadow. Him going through horrific nightmares of dungeons with so many confusing puzzles. Meeting interesting people along the way, rescuing children from a darkness that stood between light and shadow. Meeting friendlier aquatic creatures living in a beautiful cave of flowing water to giants possibly made of rock near an active volcano. Traveling across a vast land filled with life. Rescuing two royal family members bound by beauty. Made a friend throughout his quest. Finding his princess to protect.

His mind flashed to surrendering to a grotesque man wearing that unforgetable mask. Waiting for days on end for help. Aiding a large greenish wolf with unique markings. Merging his soul to a dying small creature on that wolfs back. And telling the wolf where to find the same impressively crafted sword. Then darkness. . .

His thinking clicked once more to a dark yet beautiful world. Endless sunset till the end of time. The same masked man throwing his world in chaos with his people transforming into gross dark monsters. Him being banished into another land entirely as a small creature he just recently saved. Meeting that same wolf of enormous stature and using him to save his own world and regain his lost throne. Traveling across the land growing more affectionate to this man. The way he hid in the teens shadow he never saw his face. Becoming more than friends.

Villarreal couldn't understand what was happening. He knew nothing of what he saw, he didnt know the names or place he had never met or been. The images revert to his regular thought racing from every single new memory he never witnessed himself. The rewind was wind rushing by faster and faster until it stopped dead in its track when he remembered he held that same man at gunpoint. He snapped his head up then to left and to the right. He bore his teeth in pain as more and more images flashed in his mind. He remembered his mission, his reason being here, the ones he had to find, his love not dying in vain. . .

Villarreal snapped back into focus on seeing a small room of the three he experienced their trials on saving Hyrule. Vice versa, the three were watching him including Telma he remembered speaking to the bartender two days before.

_"Excuse me ma'am we need to have your cooperation in a search," he said in a neutral tone, Villarreal hated to get involved into unnecessary conflict with locals. This was the next day since this Army rolled in; Telma also doesn't want to have conflict with strangers even in her bar. Both were inside her bar while Villarreal and two other armed soldiers stood by._

_"Alright what exactly are you looking for? And who are you?" she asked. The three men shifted around keeping an eye on the woman and the rest of her bar for anything out of the ordinary._

_"We are searching for three people that are wanted back in our kingdom for high crimes and we are the people that are paid to drag their sorry ass back."_

_Telma lazily threw a smile at the warrior." Just don't break anything ok? I just got this place fixed." she then gave her famous winks at the group of men._

He quickly regained his bearings and realized that he was in the top room still bound to the chair but his gag was off. His helmet was still off and so was his gasmask. The four locals stared curiously at the tied ranger. "Where . . . Where am I?"

"You're in my bar Mike, you kind of freaked when you found out you were stripped naked." Telma answered

Villarreal's eyes grew big as oranges. "Wait WHAT!"

Telma couldn't help but let out a giggle. "I'm just messing with you honey."

"Telma we need to find out what's going on." one woman hushed next to her, he suddenly recognized as the brunette haired woman in his vision then asked him the first question." Who are you?"

Instead of replying with a whole a lot of anger, Villarreal knew he was already exposed to them so he just answered, "Second lieutenant Villarreal of the US Army Airborne Rangers, fourteenth ranger battalion, C company, second platoon." he carefully observed every occupant including a beautiful colored women that was injured on the bed, another in green also he saw before sat on the same bed beside her, the one that ask him the first question was sitting in a chair, Telma sat incorrectly on another chair.

Zelda asked him another question most bluntly as possible. "Why are you here?"

"We are here in order to apprehend three terrorists that attacked our cities that unleashed a blight spreading throughout my country that turned the skies in a permanent sunset."

Everyone but Villarreal looked at each other in disbelief that the twilight was still roaming. Zelda asked another that would clear up so many questions in this new threat in her kingdom. "Why did your people attack us in the desert?"

The soldier thought for a moment before answering the question. Zelda, link, and midna leaned closer to hear him answer. They all hope that this would clear up the confusion and possibly bring a peaceful outcome. Unfortunately, it only brought even more confusion and questions behind.

"Because you are those three that is responsible for that blight in our country."

Ok in truth, did anyone see that one coming? Well anyway, i hope you people loved the story and such there is another one that will be up ASAP. I still am sorry about the delay but i had to tweak the battle scene a bit more into the...gory details. You people are still awesome for reading this. I loved how this is coming out. Anyway, stay tuned for chapter five!


	5. An unexpected allied

**I am back with a new gripping piece of literature. I hope you people are still there waiting for the story to add so i hope the wait was not long. In addition, I would like to thank MostazalsLord, Candyqueen-sama, SideSwipe124, my234, and midna 3452 for the help they gave me you people are great! If anyone noticed i like to ask questions before the story starts so that everyone can keep thinking of what's going on and review what already happened. Anyway, here is our featured presentation. . .**

**This was good not at all. Why is our hero his newly uncursed partner and princess Zelda blamed for the twilight? Where the hell did that bulbin raid come from? How did the twilight cross into another realm? And how did US Forces cross into hyrule? Can our favorite characters be able to find out what caused this? Read on!**

* * *

><p>Link, Zelda continued to find out what was going on about the military presence in hyrule while Midna continued to sleep longer and longer still recovering. From the limited and undetailed information, the soldier gave, the twilight spread farther than they could have imagined. It crossed the desert and into new lands then somehow through another realm where this United States ruled. When they asked him about his country that the twilight attacked, he barely answered. Therefore, the two Hylians gave up after hours of pulling teeth that the ranger described. They plan to try again tomorrow. Outside the safe house, the smell of death washed away and was back to this putrid smell of smoke coming from the horseless carriages that the soldier called Humvees.<p>

The sun was steadily falling to the horizon as the moon rose. Night was coming again, the noise of the roars coming from those Humvees continued. Midna was comfortably asleep on the bed, Telma was closing shop and heading to her room of her bar, the soldier was still tied to the chair dozing off while Link and Princess Zelda were planning their next move.

"We know what their reason is to be here, now we need to prove that we didn't cause the twilight and aid them against the blight in their land." said Zelda

"But you saw how they reacted to us in the mirror chambers, there's no way to reason with them. We need to go into their realm and repel the twilight and show them we didn't cause it." link retorted back flashing his bandaged hand.

"You three wouldn't have made three steps on US soil without getting shot." a voice spoke joined in making Zelda and link jump. The lieutenant wasn't close to asleep at all, how could he when he's tied to a chair? "It's better if you turn yourselves in right now to a sentry and reason with them in our nation's court back in the states."

"I'm afraid we can't do that, if we agree to those terms then there's a good chance we couldn't convince them in your 'justice system' or royal court if you will," Zelda stated in reasoning with the captive.", if you can help us cross into your world, we can help rid the corruption of twilight."

Villarreal still wasn't moved. "First off it is known as a justice system we are a democracy, not a monarchy, second even if i did agree to help, what are gonna do when you get there hm? Use your fairy magic bullshit?" he mocked in a rude manner.

Zelda hung her head in defeat. "I . . . I don't know, I'm not sure how it was repelled in our world. Link?"

"I encountered four light spirits in the corners of hyrule that were weakened by dark magic that kept the tears of light and i had to kill them to acquire those tears and hold them in a vessel. All four light spirits repelled the twilight or the blight you know it as. And that's about it."

Villarreal just looked at link as if he was insane. "I can be close to pretty sure that the United States doesn't have light spirits. And I'm sure as hell that we don't have these tears of light. I don't even know what they look like."

"But would you be able to help us eliminate the twilight in your world?" Zelda asked with a hint of hope that peace can be found.

"I don't know, i barely escaped the twilight with my life but i don't trust you assholes, and you," he said bitterly pointing at link with his hands held at his hips.", You broke my gasmask which is a huge bitch to replace!" he looked around the room and saw his helmet and his gasmask was placed neatly under the desk. "That one!"

Zelda looked under her and found the weird mask he implies is made of gas. "Why do you breathe in gas? You have trouble breathing in our realm?"

"No its cause . . . Nothing just put my helmet back on. It helps me think."

Zelda stared wearily at him for a minute. "I will if you promise to cooperate with us to help find peace between our worlds. The twilight spreading was not our doing.

"hmmm fine i will cooperate," he said half-heartedly but the others seem to not notice.", but on certain conditions."

"And what is that?" link said coldly.

"First no soldier of the United States shall be harmed in any shape or form. Two i want all honest word from ALL of you no hidden bullshit. 3 you will spill any information about anyone else involve so we can get this fixed as soon as possible."

Zelda thought for a moment while focusing on the soldier. "Alright lieutenant but the same goes for you."

"Deal."

"Thank you for at least being patient about this Michael." said Zelda

"Whatever gets me out of this position faster." with that said and done, Link stepped near Zelda and picked up the strange looking helmet with these wires going everywhere. The cover has the same pattern as his uniform with a gold bar sewn on. There was a black square on the front with little rivets and clamps. Link assumed which way it was placed from removing it then back on the captives head. Once on, the three did not know how to turn off his helmet mic so he listened on comm chatter from the built in speakers. They somehow managed to lower the volume, which was perfect so he wouldn't be heard.

He listened what was going on.

**[COPY THAT BLACK ARROW, CONTINUE SEARCH ON MISSING OFFICER...]**

**[SIR IM SEEING MOVEMENT NEAR DEATH MOUNTAIN DOESNT LOOK LIKE FRIENDLIES OR GORONS.]**

**[HOTEL CHARLIE TANGO IM REQUESTING A DIVE TEAM IN LAKE HYLIA WE'VE BEEN HAVING STRANGE ACTIVITY AT THE BOTTOM.]**

'What the fuck is going on here?' the ranger thought. Minutes went by when no one was talking seemed a bit awkward so Villarreal had to break the ice. "soooo what are you guys? Some kind of elf or something?"

"Elf?" link asked

"Yes elf you know? You two have pointed ears and think you're all magical and shit."

Link and Zelda traded confused expressions then back the soldier, Zelda was the first to speak. "I've never in my life have heard a word describing a Hylian."

Villarreal was in turn to be confused now. "A what?"

She continued. "A Hylian: a being with the physical characteristics of a human but have long pointed ears and the ability to use magic and sorcery. The pointed ears are to have believed to hear the messages from the goddesses themselves and hear other gifted Hylians in space or distance. The enablement of sorcery is the magic-infused blood that some are given at birth and used throughout their natural lives."

"Mmhm and how do you receive this magic-infused blood, "the Villarreal asked while air quoting magic while still tied up.", at birth? Is it ritually acquired before birth or it's just divine choice?" he asked in a slight chuckle not believing a word.

Zelda neutral look turned to a frown. "I'm afraid no one knows the reason why, some are born with it some aren't."

"Copy that Zulu delta one four but it's gonna take some time before a team can arrive from here so sit tight."

**[UGH ROGER THAT.]** The answer came in a disgusted response before crackling out.

John had no words left to know what the hell was going. He was having problems start left and right around hyrule. Unfortunately for Mayfield his problems double when his CO came walking through the halls and into the large room.

"Ok john i have good news and bad news." said the captain in a surprising non-angry mood. Who wouldn't be angry to be at the level of captain and still be in his late thirties with still able to have hair?

Mayfield threw a side grin. "Alright ill bite what's the bad news?"

"the bad news is that due to hyrule being in a shit hole with so much damage around, some units are unable to recon certain areas. So we have to wait for reinforcements to help us out."

"Hmm ok and the Good news?"

"There's a spare hard drive with a copy of the tactical data from the other one that was missing in a supply crate with electronics. A recon team was able to be sent to the edge of Lake Hylia at the tall point to set up a relay from here to main base. So as of right now we have a direct comm link back to base with a dead line of reinforcements en route."

"Mozzoltoph so when does the rest of the battalion arrive? Which is air and armored units?"

"You're correct about apaches and Abrams and for their arrival . . .

"Three weeks from yesterday. . ."

Midna stirred in her sleep causing Link to take a glance back at her still recovering then back to the soldier. "Why is she getting weaker? She was injured by your people."

The soldier squinted for a couple seconds to see what link was referring to in the dim light then simply shrugged. "Fuck if i know I'm not a human x-ray machine. Besides I'm still TIED TO THE FUCKING CHAIR." he stated in an aggressive manner.

Both ignored his skeptic comment at whatever he said he was and asked with detail. "She was injured somehow by one of those weapons like yours," Zelda said while pointing at the M4A2 leaning against the bed post at midna's feet.", you call them rifles if I'm correct."

"Ah yes my baby, well in that case your friend got hit with the most deadly weapon produced in my country. It releases a small but powerful projectile that probably got her and that either went straight through her or tumbled in then got stuck depending on where she was hit." he described the merciless weapon. Link and Zelda were appalled on how much that metal stick can kill.

Link remembered bandaging her once that Davis fellow left. "She was hit in the chest but i treated her with red potion and bandaged where she was hit but still isn't healing properly. Midna was alright at first but then she needed help eating, to move, or change bandages now it's everything."

Villarreal had an 'O' face squinting his eyes and open his lips like an o. "I'm no doctor but that is a fatal hit. How in the hell is she still alive?"

"I gave her red potion that heals wounds and she was fine but not now." said link.

Villarreal quickly raised a brow. "Red . . . Potion?"

Zelda nodded in answer. "Made from Chu jelly, it has magical properties that heal from minor cuts to deep gashes or even arrows hits on any body part."

"So to make things clear you put magic jelly on a gunshot wound that is medically proven to be fatal."

"Yes." they both replied with a hint of doubt.

"Did you remove the bullet BEFORE she was supposedly healed by red potion?"

"The what?"

"The bullet," he stated while carefully ruffled thru his pocket near his right boot on his ACU pants. "Good thing you two are dumbasses at clearing for items hidden on me, you missed one." Link immediately tensed up preparing for another struggle. "Chill grasshopper, I'm not gonna kill you, it's just ammo." he said as he pulled out what appears to be a small shiny bronze and gold arrow. "The US Army's standard ammo or arrows you see it as. The dark colored part is in her, which means she is having the first effects of lead poisoning. She will not last the rest of the week if you people don't do anything. We need a medic to surgically remove it without tearing the insides . . ."

The room fell silent in realizing the twilight princess wasn't out of danger yet. Zelda was speechless she couldn't have imagined things could turn from bad to the worst case. Her kingdom falling into chaos even if she could have prevented it. Now her friend is dying. Link was hit the hardest, to think the hero of two worlds, could not protect the one with him through everything. His princess. His midna. He now will stop at nothing in order to save her. They needed to get out of castle town to find a doctor. They were going to need help. That help was going to be looked for tomorrow, now it was way late into the night so the group settled in and rested. Midna continued to sleep while Zelda lay next to her. Link slumbered next to the bed foot post with his sword close. Telma was out in her personal room asleep already. The only one awake was Michael who is still bound to the wooden furniture.

He carefully watched the three sleeping. He was still thinking over those visions he had earlier. What did it mean? Who were the people in them? The way he witnessed the visions he only saw faces and places but not the names of them. He remembers how the blight was recoiled back into a dark world he never knew the name of. His headset was quiet since this black ops was restricted with no night operations until the whole battalion arrives. Villarreal carefully planned his next move, now in hyrule seeing things are not as they seem. There was something about those three; he just could not put his finger on. He continued to plot on his current situation. The plotting slowly changed into tiredness then sleep. The room was quiet.

All seemed peaceful with the exception of princess Zelda. Since the royal couldn't change her attire at the castle, she slept in her dress with her shoes off to the side. She was too wrecked to prepare for bed so she collapsed on the bed but carefully enough not to disturb midna. However, an uncomfortable dress was the least of her problem. Because princess Zelda is a direct descendant of the princess during the hero of time's era, she inherited the ability of gazing into the future. She prayed what she saw was not a future...

_Snow covered the ground all over she saw was the powdery stuff. The clouds hung low and grew grey of despair that was what this place was . . . depressing. It seemed like it was the aftermath of a battle on an unimaginable scale. Where ever the snow didn't cover was blackened or scorched by war. The contrast of grain black to soft white was staggering but another color lay across the field._

_Red._

_Bodies strewn everywhere in disgusting positions and twisted in sickening angles. Besides the bodies rested these monstrous sized blocks of metal where also from what she could understand were not intended to be made like that. Mangled, on fire, and twisted like a metal death trap. Nevertheless, to her displeasure she found poor souls inside them as a metal death trap and sadly . . . their tomb. Zelda continued to venture through the nightmare._

_There were craters filled with fresh snow or worse more bodies. The more she walked to the center the more the agonizing the death was. The worse one she saw was one torn in half by not of hands but by an explosion inside him. That's when it hit her; these men had the same uniform as those invaders._

_These were US soldiers but there were others she couldn't recognize that wore a different uniform. She couldn't tell what the position of the sun was it was just pure grey all around. Princess Zelda saw she was in an open field with a forest to her back while and open cliff was to her front. She couldn't take any more of this gruesome detail of war even if it's the type of warfare she's not accustomed to._

_Once she reached the center, the image was a horrifying one. A statue was in the direct center with several soldiers near it as if they were defending the statue . . . or something else. The statue itself showed a man with arms extended out palms open also. His facial beard coexisted with his long flowing hair but once close she saw one side of the statues face was utterly destroyed. Zelda slowly lowered her gaze to the still group of soldiers._

_She saw one particular soldier lean his back against the marble masterpiece, his helmet on with some cloth around his mouth and his goggles down. His hidden features were not the thing that caught her eye but it was what he was holding. It was a small silver square chest at his side while he hunched over it with his blood drool seeping through the cloth and onto the chest top. The chest appeared to have writing on it. She couldn't make it out. As she moved closer to the soldier, his eyes were devoid of life and only displayed death. A crushing of snow stirred Zelda from the dead man and to another figure out in the distance coming closer. In a flash of mere seconds, she could not make out who it was because the chest-starting making sounds. She looked closer and saw numbers. More importantly numbers growing short._

_The Hylian began to panic as the annoying beeping ring kept going and the tall figure coming ever so closer. Due to the clouds hugging the mountains she could barely see far including the figure. A fog rolled in blinding her even more. A black shadow crawled up the dense wall of fog and was so close to Zelda she could hear his voice._

_"Blood shall flow through the lands like a river . . . Your precious kingdom will crumble to a smoking heap . . . Everyone you love condemn to death . . . following to the pit of hell itself . . ." spoke a menacing voice that sent a chill down her spine._

_The numbers on the box was at its smallest. A blinding light showered everything devouring everything in its path leaving a fiery trail. The fire reached toward the skies enveloping the clouds and the falling snow. The cliff began to shift and began to slowly descent to the floor of the mountain range. One cloud was replacing the other clouds nearby pushing them away into the heavens. Then total darkness was all around her._

Zelda gasped and she sat up from her bed with midna, which in course woke up Link, grabbing the hilt of the master sword, and also Michael. Midna didn't even flinched but to continue snoring. "Zelda are you ok? What's wrong?" the hero quickly asked.

The said princess observed the room seeing nothing but the others. No death, No destruction, and no cloud of a menacing shape. Her eyes went back on link. "Nothing is wrong just a bad dream, I'm fine."

"Damn Zelda, I was getting to the good part to the dream she said yes to it." said Villarreal in the most inappropriate of ways.

She didn't even acknowledged his comment she just dazed into space. "I'm sure it was nothing let's just get some sleep." and so the occupants went back to a comfortable position then drifting off.

**-Deep inside hyrule castle-**

Two men sat at opposite ends of a desk inside a bare room with a candle light in the center of that wooden desk. "The only member of the royal family remaining is princess Zelda?" the first man asked in hushed tone so quiet the other man could only hear. The first man's attire was a robe that covered his body including his face.

"Indeed she is the last line of the royal blood. The others were slaughtered during the twilight invasion." the other spoke his clothing the same as the first.

"And she is nowhere to be found anywhere in hyrule?"

"That is correct my lord, without Princess Zelda to defend the kingdom, the throne is ripe for the picking." the second whisperer.

"But what of the American forces?" the first asked with a hint of doubt. "Won't they try and take over hyrule in its weakest state?"

"No they never showed any interest in this kingdom as in a potential expansion of their land. All they care about is finding three people wanted in their nation. I've spoken to their leader a few minutes ago, he wouldn't give out any detail on which these three were so using the US forces will be tricky." the second explained.

The first threw out a smug grin of satisfaction. "Their military won't be the problem; the only obstacle between the throne and us is Zelda . . ."

The next morning went along smoothly for second Lt. Davis. Clear skies, bright and sunny but not too hot just in the middle. He was already up with his weapon and vest while heading toward the main post in the center of Ordon. The confrontation between the villagers and the rangers seemed to smooth out with only Rusl and Mayor Bo still having their doubts about them. The children took a shining to them almost instantly. Speaking of the devil's own . . .

"HEEEEEEEEY LERTENAT DAVIS!" Talo yelled in his always-energetic voice. Beth, Colin, and malo were hot on his trail. Malo was staying in Ordon since he could not run the stores due to his age. Colin was not afraid of the rangers' arrival ever since the twilight invasion in fact he was quite friendly toward them.

And Beth . . . "Why good morning Davis you're looking ever so handsome." she said while cupping her hands together and tilting her head in a dreamy way.

'Please god kill me.' his mind begged in a grimace then took a deep sigh and turned to the kids. "Hey why are you guys up so early, its five am?"

Talo was the first to answer, as he was the loudest. "We're always up this early to see link and teach us with a sword, but ever since the twilight we haven't seen him."

Davis seemed a bit taken back while raising a brow. "Link eh? Tell me more about him." he asked.

Beth was next to reply. "He is a ranch hand here that tends to the goats and protects the village along with Rusl. But link disappeared six months ago when the twilight attacked."

The group continued to the tent that was behind the water mill backed against the valley wall whiles other soldiers minding their own duties. Davis turned to the children right outside of the tent "Hmm say kids would you mind to answering some questions about Link? It would help us greatly on finding him and returning him back here safely."

Before any of them could answer, Mayor Bo stepped in a placed a hand on Colin. "That won't be necessary Lieutenant, if you need some answers you come to me or Rusl."

Davis threw a side grin at the large man "Sounds reasonable to me, the kids can go and play just don't bother the soldiers on patrol. And Bo, you can step inside so we can gather of an idea to help you and i out."

Bo gave two subtle nods. "You heard him kids run along and Colin . . . Make sure Talo doesn't run into trouble will ya?"

Colin gave him a warm smile. "I will Mayor Bo do not worry." then turning and running back into the other youths.

The burly man continued inside the tent and sat down. The tent itself was a large one that had an olive drab canvas wall surrounding the perimeter. It was at a 15 by 20 feet that inside had several tables, a couple laptops, and a few radio sets connecting to hyrule castle. A Chinook came yesterday with this equipment to set up and operate in this southern area once it was secured. One ranger talking calmly to hyrule castle about status check ins. Another was pointing various patrol routes on a map next to the radios ever since yesterday of a report of some kind of troll. Almost no man here believed in the enemy 'troll' in the woods but precautions were made. Since the heavy draping of the canvas walls no sunlight seeped in, a few lights were installed in the ceiling of the tent and producing a haze of dirt from the bare uncovered ground. Bo sat down in front of an empty table and Davis was at the other end. "Ok Davis shoot."

"First is this everyone in ordona province here or is there a few more outside Ordon?"

"Everyone in this area is currently living in Ordon except Coro."

"And who is he?"

"He's just a lantern salesman selling lamp oil. He means no harm."

Davis threw his hands up in an apologetic way. "I believe you Mayor Bo it's just the woods isn't safe right now."

"You mean Faron woods?"

Davis looked relieved to know the name then turned to the soldier with the map on the table. "Yes thank you, Sergeant Wilson the woods rename them to Faron woods." Wilson replied yes sir and did as so. Davis returned his attention back to Rusl. "Ok Mayor do you know where he is? It's not safe there outside of our perimeters."

"I'll have Rusl show you but you need to tell your side of information also so the cucco can fly higher."

"Cuc-co?"

"Yes cucco it's our village livestock for eggs."

"You mean chickens?"

"What are chickens?"

Davis quickly swished his hand left and right to discard that dispute. "Anyway we will be more than happy to provide our side of this situation."

"Ok Davis, what IS the problem in Faron woods?"

The officer took a serious attitude when he asked that. "This does not leave the tent. No one in the village does not need to know about this. The last thing we need is a panic."

"Understood but Rusl will need to know, he is the only trained swordsman."

"Very well." Davis crooked his neck to the side, pressed a few buttons and spoke into his radio. "I need Rusl inside the comm post now anyone that spots Rusl, direct him to the hub, over." Minutes later two soldiers guiding a very aggressive Rusl on both sides grabbing his arms. He was struggling until he reached inside the tent spotting Mayor Bo. He quickly stopped and relaxed. Davis stood up, brought in a new chair, and set it down on one side of the table on Bo's left. The three were settled in. Davis was the first to speak. "First things first, we need to bring in this Coro guy inside this village so that we can watch the perimeters safely," he turned to Rusl. ", Mayor Bo here said that you could show us where he lives so he can be escorted into Ordon. Is that correct?"

Rusl looked to his right at Bo giving the 'why the hell did you include me in this' look. His friend simply shrugged at him. "Yes that is correct but answer us this, what exactly should we be protected from? What's in the woods besides the bokoblins and deku bubas?"

Davis stared wide-eyed at Rusl not knowing a single creature he just named then blinking thrice. "Uuhh . . . erm well I'm not sure what those are but we did receive a report of troll like creatures known as bulbins. You heard of them?"

"Yes nasty little things they reside in the Gerudo desert but some are in hyrule as scouts or scavengers. They . . . they're in the ordana province?" said Rusl.

"A battle report said that one of them escape the raid on hyrule castle town and into your province."

Both Mayor Bo and Rusl flashed concern and surprise not that bulbins are in the area. "Wait the bulbins attacked hyrule castle town?" asked Bo

"Yes but our forces managed to push them back and eliminate the stragglers with the exception of one. Intel confirms him as king bulbin."

The locals shocked expression doubled knowing it was the leader of bulbins now. "This doesn't make any sense why would king bulbin attack the hyrule capital? The bulbins never attacked that place. They are known for only ambushing caravans and travellers, NOT invading the castle walls." exclaimed Rusl.

"We share your concern Rusl that's why we need to regroup anyone in this province and into Ordon." said the officer.

Rusl lowered his head his mind racing over everything that is happening. Concern for his family and his newborn daughter only pushed him to do what's best to protect them. "Alright Davis lets go . . ."

Our selfless heroes lay still inside the small room while the usual traffic noise outside. Michael was the first up due to his training he received as a soldier and an airborne ranger. The other three silently shifted in their slumbering catching up on the lost hours on negotiating. The door to his left quietly clicked and slowly opened revealing a sneaking Telma. "Morning Hun sleep well?" she asked in a hush as to not wake the others.

Mike kept his military glare at her emotionless. "Yeah if you count being tied up for the night then woken up right before getting busy with Katie Morgan by that royal bitch with her nightmare. Then yes!" he replied in the same low voice as Telma.

She tilted her head at the name he mentioned. "Strange but anyway we have people for link to meet today."

"Who?"

"Important people so help me wake up link."

Mike just turned his head toward the young hero. "Hey dip shit wake up!" he yelled unceremoniously and kicking him in the boot causing him to immediately stand up at glare right back at the soldier. Telma was at a loss for words how easy it was to wake him up. Every visit to her bar, link ends up out cold from the alcohol, impossible to move.

Link groggingly stretched his eyes open to wake up further then leaning back to stretch. Maybe sleeping against the bedpost was not a good idea, but he shouldn't complain he could be in Michael's position. "Good morning Telma."

"Good morning sweetie and they're here."

Link instantly reacted to her notice and started to the door, Telma followed while leaving the other three. Before he left, he woke up Zelda so the soldier wouldn't try anything. Zelda was even slower at the process of the morning. "Good morning Michael."

"Mornin'" he replied in a casual tone. "What's on the agenda today?"

The royal sat at the bed stretching as well. "We're going to need help with this situation."

"And who's going to be dumb enough agreeing to fight one thousand pissed off airborne rangers armed to the teeth. Not to mention pit against our nations powerful precision guided weapons with bows and swords?"

"Link!"

"It's good to see you yeah?" a woman in a different attire of velvet tight slacks adored with etiquette designs near the thighs. The top was a simple grey wool sweater with vertical sew lines. Ashei ran to embrace her comrade she hasn't seen for quite some time. The bar was still empty barren of drunken patrons.

"Guys it's good to see familiar faces right now!" link confessed with joy.

Shad was next to exchange greetings in a much more formal way. Auru was right behind him to see the hero of light. The group talked how the other villages were doing and Rusl as well. Link breathed a sigh of relief hearing Rusl and the others are safe. The chatter slowly dimmed quieter as the greeting was cut short because of a dire situation surrounding hyrule needing to be addressed. The group was here to originally of assessing the damage caused in the twilight invasion now it is the US military in hyrule. Auru was the first to speak up. "Link, their forces are searching for you, princess Zelda, and another woman."

Link tensed up in thinking of midna and her injuries. "We already knew this because one of their men told us. He's tied upstairs." link explained as a matter of factly. The group stared at him blankly, dumbfounded that their hero of light and twilight managed of capturing a soldier. "Telma could you bring in Zelda in here but stay with midna."

"Will do honey." with that, she left.

While waiting for the princess to join them link noticed that Ashei didn't have on her armor or sword at the waist. "Ashei what happened to your sword and protection?"

The said knightess shock her head in disgust like she couldn't believe he asked that. "The soldiers here stepped up security in castle town since yesterday after the attack."

Link looked confused. "What are they doing?"

"First no citizen in castle town is not allowed to carry a weapon since one of the folks got into a fight with a patrol. He was a trader that comes into town to sell goods and such yeah? Well he came up to the west gate in his caravan but those soldiers stopped him and asked him to get out of the carriage so he listened. They checked all around his carriage for something. Once they finished they asked him a lot of questions and it i think ticked him off. He then saw other soldiers washing blood off the streets, starting demanded on what was going on. They refused to answer and told him to stay where he was. The trader did not listen so he began to grab his arrows off his back quiver to shoot one of them. The Americans immediatly rushed him on all sides taking him to the ground, confiscated all his weapons and took him away. No one had seen him since..." by that time Zelda came to the table where the group usually sat during meetings. She didn't speak in order to let ashei continue. Link silently told Zelda what she missed.

"Second they made a rule that no one can wear hoods or cloaks to hide themselves. They said it was suspicious activity and you will be stopped then questioned by them." stated ashei.

Zelda looked worried about their way at searching for them. They were more effective than her guards were; well everyone can more effective than hyrule guards. "I don't think staying here is the safest idea. We will be found soon."

"Where can we go Zelda? From hearing what Auru told me is that all the villages have those Americans in them. All of them. Where can we hide now?" link said. He was at the end of his ropes; to think the hero that could tackle anything the goddesses threw at him he conquered, now is hindered by men with armor and technology. Zelda didn't respond to his question, she as well did not know the answer to the problem. The others didn't say anything either. They were all stuck on how to proceed including the fact that the soldiers are on the warpath looking for him and the others. The group continues to think of the places to hide. "I've got it!" exclaimed link startling everyone in the silent area of the bar. "There is a hidden village located north of bridge Eldin. No one lives there except for an old woman. The US soldiers would not bother her then. So it will be the best possible location."

The group looked at link for a minute before agreeing and nodding at the idea. "I like the plan but there is just one problem," said Auru breaking the fun. ", All three exits of castle town have checkpoints with soldiers. We can never get out."

Before anyone could answer. "You can . . .," a new voice echoed out. All eyes turned to see Michael standing from the top room doorway. He was at an average 5 foot 10 but that was tall for someone his size.

", not all of them are guarded."

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize again for delay i had major blockage on how the group would continue the story. I thank all the people that reviewed it inspired me to keep going you guys rock.<strong>

**CONTEST: If you can tell me, what the scene was of Zelda's dream from a movie that was made in 2001. (Minus explosion and us soldiers) you can submit a character you made with a complete description and such (Hyrulian or soldier.) and i will add him/her to story. Remember females are not allowed in direct combative roles in the US military and males will have short cut hair unless Special Forces? Hmmm. This can be all done by messaging me. And also READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
